Let It Be
by Boggart Girls
Summary: El diario de Ginny Weasley después de Hogwarts. Amores, conflictos, amigos, y bastante sufrimiento en el corazón de la pelirroja. ·DG·
1. El Abandono

Este, como verán, es mi primer FIC, historia, fantasía, cuento, intento, o como quieran llamarle. El FIC, historia, fantasía, cuento anterior subido con el mismo autor es de mi amiga, Noe. Yo soy Agus, por cierto. Así que todas las críticas, buenas o malas, me las pueden dirigir a mí, o a las dos. Como saben todos, la mayoría de los personajes son obra del cerebro de nuestra querida autora J.K.Rowling, exceptuando unos que vienen después, pero no les voy a contar lo que tengo pensado para la historia.

Espero que disfruten el primer capitulo, y los que siguen. Tengan en cuenta que es una historia sin final todavía, y que probablemente no se pueda subir todos los días, por diversas cuestiones.

En fin, los dejo. Espero que les guste y también, que dejen sus reviews.

* * *

Capitulo 1: "El abandono"

Me desperté sobresaltada. Eran las tres de la mañana, un trueno ocasiono mi sobresalto. Hacía no más de una hora, no podía conciliar el sueño. Las tormentas me aterraban, y su voz seguía resonando en mi cabeza…

"Déjame ser, déjame ir, por tu bien y por el mío también, déjame ser libre, no debemos estar más juntos…"

Debo decir que sus palabras me desconcertaron. Jamás pensé en una separación, menos la mía…

Draco trabajaba mucho, demasiado para mi gusto, en lo que parecía ser su vocación: las artes oscuras. Yo sabía que había nacido para eso y no podía alejarlo de su trabajo. Solo deseaba que este un poco, solo un poco mas conmigo.

Esa madrugada sentí que había hecho lo correcto: dejarlo ir. Por más que me haya sentido tan estúpida por haberlo hecho horas antes, ahora sabía que Draco vivía pura y exclusivamente para su trabajo.

Me acorde de momentos vividos: habíamos crecido juntos, el era de una familia rica, único hijo y con todos los gustos. En cambio, yo no era nadie a su lado. Había crecido en una casa pobre pero llena de amor, tenia 6 hermanos: Bill, que trabaja en Gringotts, el banco de los magos, Charlie, esta con sus dragones idiotas en Rumania, pero lo extraño un montón. Percy, que por suerte volvió a arreglarse con mamá y volvió a casa, trabaja en el Ministerio de la Magia, Fred y George hace unos pocos años abrieron una tienda de chascos en el callejón Diagon y tienen mucho éxito, y por último pero no menos importante, Ron que para el orgullo de la familia es capitán del equipo de Quidditch, los Chudley Cannon, y además juega en el equipo nacional. Todos pelirrojos y con pecas.

Draco me disgustaba mucho en esos tiempos, su forma de actuar y de pensar no eran las apropiadas para un joven. Fuimos creciendo, mis amigos lo odiaban y mucho más mi primer amor: Harry Potter, que ahora estudiaba para ser auror y era sin duda mi mejor amigo, ademas de Hermione que estudiaba junto con él.

No sé como fue, pero mi corazón hizo un clic y me enamoré profundamente de Draco. Era tanto el amor que sentía que ni veinte millones de pociones de amor serían lo mismo, quiero decir, no había nada comparado con lo que sentía hacia el. Hasta que un día, se lo confesé. Era mi última oportunidad: el último año en el colegio y tenía mucho miedo de no volver a verlo nunca más. El se limitó a soltar una risa, dar la vuelta e irse. Me sentí muy avergonzada, todos en el comedor se reían. Hasta que supe que yo le atraía, algo tenía muy en claro: me vengaría. Era obvio que le gustaba, me espiaba a escondidas, me mandaba a seguir por sus amigotes… llegué a tenerle miedo. Hasta que un día se atrevió y me lo dijo.

Por un lado sabía que quería vengarme por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar frente a todo el colegio, pero no hice más que arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo profundamente.

Luego del colegio nos fuimos a vivir juntos. A pesar de que era muy apresurado, nos queríamos mucho y deseábamos estar juntos. Draco consiguió un empleo en una tienda de artes oscuras, como a el le gustaba, y mientras, estudiaba. Nunca supe para que se preparaba. Vivíamos bien, algún que otro gusto nos dábamos. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí, pero no les gustaba para nada que me juntara con un Malfoy, aunque respetaban mis sentimientos y pensamientos.

Pero día tras día me daba cuenta cuan estúpida había sido. Draco se transformaba en un adicto a su vocación, alguien que puede perder todo, solo por el trabajo.

Hasta que anoche le marqué sus límites. Como había dicho antes, deseaba estar más con el. Reaccionó de muy mala forma. Sabía que no tenía que ser brusca, pero no podía: la razón por la cual había sido feliz durante todos esos años se esfumaba… se iba por un trabajo insignificante. Discutimos horas y horas. Yo le decía que se preocupaba demasiado por el trabajo, y que me dejaba de lado muchas veces. ¿Para que le dije eso¿Para que pronuncié esas palabras sin sentido? Y aunque a las palabras se las lleve el viento, esta vez el viento se llevo muchas cosas más: jarrones de vidrio, platos, vasos… que terminaron en la pared por cierto.

Después de más de dos horas de discusión pronunció esas palabras que yo ya ni puedo mencionar. Y por mas que yo no quisiera, el se fue.

Y me quedé sola, amargada, decepcionada y deprimida. Me quedé sola con mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Me quedé sola sin saber qué hacer y sin saber hacia donde ir. Estaba muy débil. El no me podía hacer eso. Por un momento sentí que me desmayaba, sentí que me desgarraba por dentro. Me caí. Me incorporé nuevamente y me fui a acostar bañada en lágrimas…


	2. Té de Hierbas

Capitulo 2: "Té de hierbas"

A la mañana siguiente, llamé a Hermione, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, compinche y la única postulante a madrina de bodas, según ella (lo cual era cierto).

Le estaba por contar lo que había sucedido cuando escuche a alguien hablando del otro lado del tubo. Era mi hermano, era George. Ahora bien ¿Qué hacia George Weasley en la casa de mi mejor amiga? ¡Y ella no me había contado nada! Igual presentía que había algo entre ellos antes.

Le pregunte a Hermione sobre George y me dijo que estaba ilusionándome cosas. Hasta que oí que alguien se acercaba al tubo y le susurraba cosas al oído a mi amiga. Ahí supe que mi mejor amiga y confidente, me había ocultado que se acostaba con uno de mis hermanos. Por un lado me alegraba por ellos, sabia cuanto se merecían uno a otro y hacían muy linda pareja juntos. Pero por otro lado, me entristecía verlos juntos porque yo acababa de romper una relación larga y eso me deprimía.

Le dije que en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre viniera a visitarme a mi apartamento. Ella noto la tristeza en mi voz seguramente, porque dijo que en cuanto termine vendría. Además, sabía que estaba avergonzada por estar con mi hermano. Le dije que tenía que contarle lo que había pasado. Y agregue con una sonrisita en mi cara, que saludara a George de mi parte. Corte y me sumí en mis pensamientos.

Me sorprendí a mi misma lagrimeando. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al dejar a Draco irse, pero por más que lo supiera seguía desanimada y angustiada. Tenía un presentimiento: aunque sabía que no era verdad, pensaba que Draco volvería algún día, no podía vivir sin mí. Sonreí. Después que me fijé eso en mi cabeza mi humor mejoro.

Decidí ducharme. Hacia mucho frió en Londres esa mañana pero lo hice para despejarme un poco.

En la ducha me relaje y reflexione. Cuando salí, seque mi cabello rojizo y me vestí rápidamente. Diez minutos más tarde sonó el timbre. Corrí a abrirle a mi amiga, ya que no tenía ganas de que se enfermara de nuevo. Estaba nevando. Hermione tendía a enfermarse fácilmente.

La hice pasar. Mi casa era un desastre, tal cual como la había dejado Draco anoche. Se notaba muy contenta, pero cuando vio el desastre se preocupo rápidamente. Le conté todo, cada detalle, con respecto a la discusión. Ella era la que mejor me entendía en mis problemas, aun más que mis hermanos. Pero seguía detestando a Draco Malfoy por más que le haya probado que había cambiado. Me dijo que le daba mucha pena lo que había pasado, pero que por otro lado ahora no tendría que angustiarme por él, que ahora me importaría muy poco lo que él haría, aunque sabia que no iba a poder ser así.

Me recomendó que saliera, que conociera a más gente, pero que no me busque gente como Draco, no servían.

Nuestra charla me sirvió de mucha ayuda. En algún momento, sentí que podía comenzar una nueva vida, que podía olvidarme de Draco, al fin y al cabo lo nuestro solo era muy superficial. En los últimos años ya no compartíamos nada, ya no sentíamos nada como al principio, y yo no me daba cuenta. Nuestra relación se fue desgastando poco a poco. Hasta que llego al momento en que casi no lo veía.

Ya eran casi las siete y media de la tarde. Hermione se había ido como a las seis. Me prepare un té de hierbas planeando mi futuro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado. En realidad era de Draco y mío, pero lo apuesto a que ya se había olvidado de nuestros ahorros para nuestra boda. Es mas, creo que ni se daba cuenta que nos íbamos a casar algún día. Hermione me había recomendado viajar. Volver a casa, o pasar unos días en el extranjero. Quien sabe, tal vez me haría bien. Termine el té, lave la taza, y me fui a descansar.


	3. París

Capitulo 3: "París"

Para el mediodía del día siguiente ya tenia decidido a donde ir. No se el porqué, pero desde chiquita quería visitar Francia. No había averiguado mucho sobre el viaje, pero sabia que no iba a ser nada barato. Hermione me dijo que en uno de sus viajes por París conoció a un amigo que probablemente me hospedaría, Pierre.

Días después llame a la agencia de viajes para reservar mis pasajes: lo tenía decidido, serian once días y diez noches en París para despejarme y luego regresaría a Londres, conseguiría un trabajo y volvería a la normalidad. Mas tarde llame a Pierre para saber si podía quedarme en su casa durante mi visita. Le dije que era una amiga de Hermione que iba a pasar unos días porque tenía problemas en casa y accedió con total tranquilidad.

Mi avión partía el 24 de enero a las 17:00hs. El 22 a la noche preparé las valijas para que este todo listo, empaque mucha ropa de invierno y puse mi cámara dentro. El 23 me dedique a despedirme: llame a mi mama, le conté lo que había sucedido y la decisión que había tomado. Me comprendió rápidamente. Le actualicé algunas cosas a Hermione, sobre el viaje, los pasajes y algo que Pierre me dijo que le dijese. Mas tarde, me despedí de Harry y Ron, tomaron a bien lo del viaje, estaban de acuerdo en que me iba a hacer bien y me desearon suerte.

La mañana del 24 fue movida, decidí llegar al mediodía al aeropuerto, almorcé allí y me dedique a hacer el papeleo. Mas tarde fui a pasear al Free Shop. A las 16:30 estaba por abordar al avión y a las 16:45 ya estaba arriba. Me puse los auriculares y mire por la ventana. Pocos minutos mas tarde, despegamos. Se podría que decir que fue un vuelo tranquilo. El viaje era corto, no había por que preocuparse. A eso de las 18:30 llegué a París. Pierre me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto con un cartel que rezaba "Ginny Weasley"

El resto del día lo pase en casa de Pierre, que me atendía muy bien por cierto. Acomodé mis pertenencias y hable la mayor parte del tiempo. Él hablaba bien el inglés, aunque a veces mezclaba los idiomas. Me contó que había crecido en Antibes. Antibes es una localidad francesa de 72.300 habitantes (2005) situada en el departamento de Alpes Marítimos en la región Provenza-Alpes-Costa Azul. Me contó sobre su familia. Cenamos y tomamos un café. Luego le avise que me iría a acostar, ya que quería que me lleve a conocer lugares al día siguiente como la Torre Eiffel, el Musee du Louvre, la Catedral de Notre Dame o el Arco del Triunfo.

En la mañana siguiente, decidimos recorrer todo París. La Torre Eiffel es bellísima al igual que la Catedral de Notre Dame. Ya por la tarde visitamos museos. Al salir del Musee d'Orsay, cerca de una fuente, vi a Draco. ¿Perdón? Si¡Era Draco! Pero ¿Qué hacia allí? No, sería una visión. La persona que menos quería ver de todo el mundo, estaba en una fuente saliendo del lugar donde yo estaba a la misma hora. No podía tener tanta mala suerte. Decido pasar cerca de él para ver si era verdad. Divise un café cerca e invite a Pierre a tomar uno. Este accedió. Al llegar junto a Draco, o a la persona que se asemejaba mucho al rubio, me ruboricé. Todavía tenía sentimientos por él.

Definitivamente era él. Me miró y se sorprendió. Al parecer no tenia idea que yo también estaba en París. Seguí de largo, hablando con Pierre, y lo ignore.

Al llegar a casa, no aguante más, lloré desconsoladamente rumbo a mi habitación. No podía ser que Draco este allí, jamás supe que le gustaba Francia. Es mas, sabía que detestaba viajar. ¿Entonces, por qué estaría allí¿Me habría visto subiendo al avión¿Me estaba persiguiendo como lo hacia años atrás en el colegio?

Pierre me escucho llorar y entró en mi cuarto, me abrazó y me pregunto porque lloraba. No le contesté. Temía ser demasiado abierta con él. Me consoló durante unos minutos y me seco la cara. Me miro fijo y me dijo que me calme. En un impulso, me descontrole. Acerque mi boca a la suya y la besé. El respondió mi beso, fue mágico pero real. Algo en mi debía descargar la energía y la bronca que llevaba dentro, pero sabia que esa no era la forma. Pierre se aprovecho de la situación y me agarro por la cintura. Debía detenerlo, no podía seguir axial. Se estaba apresurando. Confundía las cosas… lo detuve. Le agradecí por su comprensión pero no estaba para una relación, ni para nada parecido. El me entendió y me dejo a solas en mi habitación. Me dormí y tuve un sueño raro. Soñé que perdía a Draco, pero no me acuerdo como.

Al otro día, salí con Pierre a desayunar. Todavía tenía grabado el beso en mi mente. Aunque no lo disfrute como tenia que hacerlo, me estremecía. Pierre tenía sus encantos de francés. El me invito a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado, yo acepté. Aunque tenía miedo de encontrarme a Malfoy, pero eso no ocurrió por suerte.

Ese mismo día, en Londres, George le pide a Hermione que empiecen a salir juntos. Ella no sabia que hacer: el hermano de su mejor amiga le pide, le ruega mejor dicho, que sean novios, que tengan una relación seria. Su corazón le decía que acepte, pero su mente le mantenía fresco en la memoria que era el hermano de su amiga, no podía hacerle esto a Ginny. Finalmente, aceptó. Ya era grande, y sentía que tenia que librarse un poco de lo que piensen los demás, al fin y al cabo son sus decisiones.

Por la tarde, decidí llamar a Hermione para avisarle que había llegado bien y que Pierre era re dulce conmigo, pero ni le mencioné lo del beso de anoche. Era demasiado. Le conté que me encontré con Draco, no me creía, pero después le conté todo y mi amiga repensó su respuesta, me creyó. Luego de hablar sobre el lugar y mi estadía, mi amiga me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme: ella y George habían formalizado su relación. Me agrado escuchar eso, después de todo no me sorprendía, de algún modo sabía que algo entre ellos había.


	4. Borrachera

Capitulo 4: "Borrachera"

Me seguía culpando por el beso con Pierre, él era demasiado bueno conmigo, y yo le devolvía su afecto con un estúpido beso, en el que solo quería descargarme la bronca que sentía adentro. Me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, Pierre lo sabía, pero admitía que le gustó. Él creía que tal vez en un futuro lejano, o cercano, podría haber algo entre nosotros. Yo no lo creía así, aunque quisiera olvidarme de Malfoy no podía. Volvía continuamente, una y otra vez a mi cabeza. Y yo me dejaba llevar.

Pierre sentía algo por mí, pero en esos momentos, estuvo más calmado. Nunca dije que estaba empeñado en estar conmigo, porque sabia que yo no quería. Pero alguna que otra vez deseó que el beso volviera a suceder. Y por más que apenas nos conocíamos, le atraía física y sentimentalmente. No quería que el se deprimiese por mi culpa, pero no podía hacer nada. Mientras tanto, lo evité. Sentí que era lo mejor. Charlábamos, íbamos juntos a todos lados, pero esos días estuve mas seca que antes. No me abría tanto como el deseaba, o como lo hacía antes.

El día del encuentro con Ginny, Draco volvió a casa enojadísimo. Draco estaba quedándose en la mansión que su madre, Narcisa, poseía en París. Tenía mucamas, chef, sirvientes y mozos a su disposición, además de la casa entera. Decidió ir allí para calmarse. Necesitaba estar solo, alejado de su familia y de su gente querida. Desde que se había separado de Ginny lo único que hacia era pensar en ella, por más que cuando estuvo viviendo junto a ella no la deseaba tanto como ahora. Y ahora, como si nada, ella aparece en París, aparece en su momento de relajación. ¿Cómo había averiguado que había volado allí? ¿Lo estaría espiando? ¿Lo estaría siguiendo? No, era imposible. Por más que ella estaba inmensamente enamorada de él, no podría haberlo seguido. Ginny vivía con cargos de conciencia. Y además era arriesgado para ella. No, era imposible. Jamás lo hubiese seguido. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado así sobre ella? Además ella no sabía nada acerca de la mansión. Nadie lo hacia. Esa información se iba pasando de generación de generación. Su madre y su padre lo sabían, el lo hacía y lo sabrían sus hijos también… pensar en sus hijos lo deprimió un poco, no quería defraudar a su madre y vender la casa porque no tenía descendientes. No, no podía hacerlo. No podía defraudar a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo. Sea como sea, tendría su descendiente. Entonces, supuso que lo de Ginny era solo una coincidencia, una tremenda coincidencia.

Tres días después del encuentro decide ir a tomar algo a un bar. Quería divertirse también. Le preguntó a la más bella de sus sirvientas si lo quería acompañar, esta acepto y ambos se fueron.

Pasaron unos días luego de mi encuentro con Malfoy, todavía seguía angustiada, pero con ánimos de salir.

¿Quieres salir a tomar algo? –me pregunto Pierre. –Conozco un bar cerca de aquí.

Me encantaría, me cambio y vamos. ¡No puedo salir así! –contesté

Me vestí rápidamente, me peiné y maquillé. Me miré al espejo. Estaba muy bonita. Ojala no lo suficiente como para atraer mas a Pierre, no quería decepcionarlo nuevamente.

¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté cuando subíamos al auto

A un bar, ya te dije, se llama Le Cirque. Es muy oscuro pero te gustará.

Sonreí.

Al llegar a la puerta, Pierre estacionó y bajamos. Estábamos por entrar cuando me tomó de la mano, fue muy extraño pero no se lo impedí. Caminamos hasta la entrada y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, alguien lo hizo antes.

Draco Malfoy y otra señorita salieron muy airosamente. Sentí que desfallecía. Me quede quieta, pero al ratito, Pierre me empujaba contra la puerta para ingresar al bar. Choqué con Malfoy, le pedí perdón como si no lo conociera, lo mire fijamente y seguí de largo.

A pocos metros de la entrada del bar donde había ido a tomar algo con su sirvienta, y Draco lanza unas palabrotas al aire. ¿Cómo podía ser que haya tanta coincidencia? Esta chica lo estaba siguiendo. Pero entonces ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera, como si no lo conociera? ¿No era acaso esa su Ginny? ¿O era una francesita parecida? No, si era una francesita parecida no lo hubiera mirado como lo miro, ni tampoco le hubiese contestado en ingles.

Volvió a casa con la sirvienta, dispuesto a acostarse con ella. Pero simplemente no pudo. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía, algo en su interior le decía que tenia que serle fiel a Ginny, ella nunca lo iba a traicionar, por mas que no estuviera mas con ella.

Entré al bar con Pierre, aunque seguía un poco shockeada. ¿Qué hacia Draco Malfoy en Le Cirque? Y otra vez, volvieron a aparecer las preguntas en mi cabeza. Porqués, porqués y más porqués. Nos sentamos junto a la barra. Estuve callada durante un tiempo, sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que indefectiblemente Pierre lo notó.

Hey, ¿Por qué estás tan callada? ¿Pasó algo?

No, nada… -volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos.

Al rato pedimos unos tragos, y volví a hablar normalmente. A cada rato pedía más y más alcohol. Yo no soy de tomar alcohol pero aquella noche tenia que olvidarme de todo. Pierre no se emborracho, tenia que manejar de vuelta a casa.

Borracha, le confesé a Pierre todos mis sentimientos hacia Draco. Le conté también que lo había visto, que era el que salio del bar cuando estábamos entrando. No recuerdo que más le conté, estaba muy borracha.

Volvimos a casa. Lo único que recuerdo era que al bajar del auto, Pierre me alzo y me saco los zapatos, me llevo a mi habitación y me recostó en la cama. Poco después sentí que él también se había acostado. Lo mire, me miró, durante ese momento no articulamos palabra, luego me besó. Fue un beso largo, ardiente. Mis labios se fundieron en los suyos rápidamente. Después, ocurrió la terrible locura: me acosté con el.


	5. Amigos Por Siempre

Capitulo 5: Amigos por siempre

A la mañana siguiente, me levante tempranísimo. Jamás me despierto temprano, aquella vez fue la excepción. Me sentía completa, feliz, satisfecha. No sabía porqué pero también tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Me levanté y fui al baño con los ojos cerrados, sin querer abrirlos. Abrí la canilla de la ducha y me desvestí. Tomé un baño caliente, para ver si el dolor de cabeza se iba. Era raro, no me despertaba con dolor de cabeza frecuentemente. Pronto salí del baño. Me envolví en la toalla y salí…

¿Qué hacia Pierre en mi cama? Estaba dormido, tapado hasta la nuca. Y de pronto recordé todo… me había embriagado la noche anterior, eso explicaba el dolor de cabeza. Pero nada explica que Pierre haya terminado en mi habitación… me tildé. No podía ser. No, eso nunca pasaría. Pero cada vez estaba más convencida que fue realidad. Me avergoncé, lo había hecho. Me vestí y salí rápidamente a la calle.

El frío de París me pegó en la cara. Mis cabellos rojizos se movían por el viento. Era una mañana linda, había sol y algunas nubes. Caminé hasta un parque cercano. No había nadie. Miré el reloj y comprendí. Eran las ocho treinta de la mañana. Solo salían los que se atrevían a vencer el frío. Y los que madrugaron, yo era una de ellos.

Había un hombre sentado en una de las hamacas. Estaba cubierto con una bufanda y un tapado negro que hacia juego con una boina. Esa boina me encantó, era parecida a la que le regalé a Draco un año atrás, si no era la misma. El hombre estaba de espaldas. Pero por mas que estuviera así, me di cuenta que era Draco, mi Draco. Ese rubio que me hizo volar un día, ese rubio con el cual fantaseaba de chica. Me acerqué. Me senté en la hamaca contigua. Lo miré pero sin hablarle. Me miró. Cuando reaccionó, se levantó y se fue. Sin mirar atrás. No se porqué. Tal vez leyó en mis ojos lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No, no lo leyó, lo sabía. Recordé que me lo había encontrado al entrar al bar. Recordé su mirada fría, igual a la que me tiro segundos atrás.

Volví a casa llorando. Lloré desesperadamente. No sabía a qué punto de crueldad podía llegar Malfoy antes. Ahora si lo sé. Llore por todos los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, las alegrías, los paseos, los besos, los abrazos, las sonrisas, y al final de todo apareció esa mirada fría y resonaron esas palabras. Esas palabras que tanto me hicieron sufrir.

Pierre se estaba bañando cuando llegué. Salió de la ducha con una gran sonrisa, que al mirarme se esfumó. Me vio llorando, vio como mis lágrimas rodaban por mi cara. Se acercó y me abrazo.

¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó? –me preguntó y me abrazó mas fuerte.

Nada... me encontré con Draco. –se separó de mi. Me miró largamente y me volvió a estrechar.

Se quedó mudo unos segundos. Después rompió el silencio y me dijo que lo olvidara de una vez.

Hablamos de lo que había pasado anoche durante el desayuno. Le dije como me sentía. Me confesó que también se sentía así, pero que no se arrepentía. Eso lo ayudo a superar todos sus miedos. Pero sabía que lo nuestro nunca iba a pasar. Al final, quedamos sin lazos. Sabía que el me quería, pero le pedí que fuéramos amigos, solo amigos. Sé que le dolió.

Los tres últimos días, nos dedicamos a pasear y a tomarnos fotos juntos. Esperaba que eso le levantara un poco el ánimo. Casi nunca estábamos en casa. Recuerdo haber pasado muy bien los últimos días. Nos moríamos de la risa. Todavía guardo las fotos. La que más me gusta es aquella que nos sacamos en una fuente abrazados. Y la más divertida es del mismo día, cuando Pierre se cayó en la fuente y salió todo mojado. O aquella en la torre Eiffel el último día. Fue la segunda vez que visitamos la torre. Era una noche esplendida.

La última noche, preparé la valija. Me costó mucho hacerla. A toda la ropa que había traído, se le sumaron las muchas cosas que Pierre me regaló, entre ellas, ositos de peluche, vestidos y la caja para guardar las mil y una fotos. Además, me costaba despedirme de lo que me había familiarizado los últimos diez días. Sabía que no era mucho tiempo, y me costaba creer que ya debía volver a mi ciudad, a Londres. No quería despedirme de eso, y mucho menos de Pierre. Pero ya me arreglaría al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, un viernes lluvioso, lloré y mucho. Pierre me acompañó hasta el aeropuerto. Mi vuelo salía a las 11:45 y ya eran las 11:30. Estaba retrasada. Hice el papeleo rapidísimo y me dedique a despedirme de Pierre. No quería. Me había encariñado mucho con él. Pero lo que pasó, pasó. Y diez minutos más tarde estaba arriba del avión. Me dormí.

Hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

-Señorita, ¿Desea algo de tomar?... –me preguntó la amable azafata. Me dolía un poco la cabeza. Le pedí un vaso con agua y me lo trajo en el momento. El dolor de cabeza se me fue, pero volvió luego. Supuse que sería por el hambre.

A eso de la una y media de la tarde, me trajeron en almuerzo. Comí pasivamente: creo que nunca comí tan despacio como aquella vez. Pensé en Pierre en todo momento, y a veces se mezclaba con Draco.

Llegué a Londres en unas horas, después del almuerzo. Me subí a un taxi y le indiqué al conductor la dirección de mi casa. Cuando entré en el comedor, descubrí que tenía 3 mensajes nuevos en el contestador. Uno era de Harry, me extrañó, ya que Harry jamás me llamaba. Me decía que en cuanto llegue lo llame, quería saber como estaba y que le devolviera un libro. ¡Con razón me llamaba! Otro era de Hermione, era de esperar, quería verme en cuanto regrese. Y el ultimo era de mi madre: quería que le haga una visita por casa, irían todos mis hermanos, era una ocasión especial, especial porque hacia mucho que no nos juntábamos todos.

Llame a mi madre y le dije que la próxima semana, luego del fin de semana, iría hasta allí. Me dijo que el miércoles era el día acordado, pero que vaya antes así la ayudaría en la cocina. Además, me dijo que invitara a Harry. Hermione sería invitada por George, así que no debía preocuparme.

Llame a Harry, le dije que nos podríamos encontrar el próximo miércoles en la madriguera, allí le devolvería su libro. Hable con Hermione luego, me contó todo sobre su relación con George, que mejoraba día a día y que esperaba verme en la próxima semana. Que tenía que contarme algo sobre Draco, que me iba a interesar. Se negó a contarme por teléfono. Corté.


	6. La Madriguera

Capitulo 6: La Madriguera

Luego de hablar con todos, me di una ducha. Me quedé pensando en la conversación con Hermione, era muy extraño que no me quisiera contar nada: ella nunca aguantaba. No me moleste en desarmar la valija, ya que en dos días me iría de vuelta. Solo lavé lo que estaba sucio y lo volví a guardar. Eran ya las once de la noche, decidí hacerme un té de hierbas e irme a acostar. Por la mañana vería que hacía.

El fin de semana me lo pasé encerrada en casa. Necesitaba volver a sentirme en casa de vuelta. Los que hayan viajado a otro lugar por un tiempo me entienden. Pierre no me había tratado mal en su casa, ni mucho menos. Es más, su casa brindaba el confort que necesitaba.

El domingo por la tarde miré un poco de televisión. Me cansé y puse un DVD, cuando termine de verlo ya era de noche. Me preparé la cena: algo rápido, unos fideos con manteca. Eran mi perdición.

El lunes por la mañana subí la valija a la camioneta y partí. No quería usar los polvos flu ni nada parecido, quería disfrutar del paisaje. Había tomado la misma decisión al irme a Francia. Con Draco nunca fue así. A él siempre le gustaba que fuera rápido, jamás me dijo porque, pero pienso que tal vez se descomponía en los viajes o algo así.

Salí temprano de casa, para no encontrarme con mucho tráfico. Salir de la ciudad de Londres es fácil. Cuando lo hice, me encamine por la ruta que me llevaría hasta mi familia. A mitad de camino, paré a desayunar y a cargar gasolina. Entré al bar y me encontré con todos los alimentos habidos y por haber: esos _muggles_ comían absolutamente de todo, en especial de comida chatarra. Mama nunca me habría dejado comer eso, pero sin embargo agarré un paquete con un sándwich dentro, era lo más normal que vi en toda la tienda. Pagué mi sándwich y mi café y me senté junto a la ventana. Media hora después, volví a salir a la ruta. En media hora llegaría a casa…

En cuanto llegué, mamá salió abrazarme emocionada hasta las lágrimas. En realidad, no era para tanto: ¡Solo había pasado unos días afuera y apenas llego, le brotan las lágrimas! Supongo que cuando sea madre lo entenderé.

Ginny, querida, ¡Qué bueno que hayas vuelto! –me apremió mi madre.

Si, yo también estoy contenta de verte, ma.

No sabes todo lo que tengo por contarte. Pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste.

¡Mama! Solo me fui diez días. Además… – dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa – tengo que contarte sobre Pierre.

Se rió y me hizo pasar. Nos sentamos en el living. Miré el antiguo reloj y vi que mi imagen indicaba de nuevo en "Casa". Pero también me percaté de que ya no había más nueve agujas: ahora había trece. Una, ya la conocía, era la de Draco que en este momento indicaba "Peligro de muerte". En realidad, siempre lo indicaba. Draco era un mortífago y no dejaría de serlo, entonces cuando no estaba en casa, la flecha indicaba ese sector. Otra era la de Hermione, que la habían instalado luego de que cumpliera mis 17 años. Hermione prácticamente vivía en casa, siempre venía a pasar las vacaciones o, ahora que estaba estudiando para ser auror, se juntaba con Harry en casa. Harry, ya no vivía más con sus abominables tíos: luego de terminar el colegio, le cedimos una habitación en casa, la habitación de Bill, que se había ido a vivir con Fleur. Por eso, la tercera aguja, era la de Harry. Y la última, que me extrañó un poco, fue la de Katie. Ella no vivían en casa, no venía en las vacaciones, no era de la familia… en realidad si lo era, pero mis padres no se habían decidido si ponerla o no. Pero al parecer, se decidieron. Igual me quedo la duda del porqué.

-¿Por qué hay una aguja de Katie en el reloj? –pregunté

-Tu hermanito, Fred, se casará con ella en Agosto.

-¡Que bien! ¡Tenemos una fiesta! -¿Qué necesidad había de pronunciar esas palabras? Mamá me miro con gesto enojado.

-Sabes bien que no me gusta esa chica, es un poco rara.

-Hace varios años que Fred esta saliendo con ella, y ¿todavía no la podes pasar? Es buena chica.

-Si no me hubiese sacado a tu hermano…

-¡Mamá, Fred ya es grande! Tiene que formar su propia familia, y sabes que formarías parte. Yo digo, ¿Qué harás cuando yo me case? Tal vez te suicides.

-¿Por qué el sarcasmo? Deseo muy profundamente que todos mis hijos sean felices con su pareja, pero no aguanto que me los saquen de al lado mío.

-Jamás nos separaríamos. Solo que, necesitamos un poco de intimidad. Como vos la necesitas con papá. ¿O que? ¿Querés estar mirándonos cuando hacemos a tu futuro nieto?

Mama me miró con aire desilusionado. Así que me paré y la abracé tan fuertemente que me rogó que la soltara. Le pregunté quien estaba en casa, me contesto que Harry y Hermione estaban arriba, estudiando. Decidí ir a saludarlos.

Cuando llegué al último piso de la casa, escuché murmullos: Hermione leía. Me acerqué a la puerta y seguí escuchando. Era una nota del Profeta matutino. La había leído durante mi viaje. En un momento se detuvo. Al momento siguiente, alguien me habló.

-¿Qué haces escuchando por detrás de la puerta? Es de mala educación, hubiese preferido que entraras y nos saludaras cordialmente.

Hermione se había aparecido detrás mio. Me asusté y lloré… pero de risa. Había olvidado que se estaba preparando para auror, obviamente podían detectar cualquier cosa, supongo yo. Pasamos al cuarto riéndonos. Saludé a Harry, quién me ofreció una rana de chocolate. Acepte de buena gana, y la comí placidamente, mientras me contaban lo que habían estado haciendo. Por lo que veía, tenían mucho trabajo, así que me quedé un rato mas y luego me fui, para que siguieran haciéndolo, hablaríamos por la noche. Para cuando salí del cuarto ya era de noche. Bajé las escaleras corriendo, como cuando era chica y asusté a mamá por detrás. Estaba haciendo un delicioso pastel para el postre. La ayude un poco en la cocina, así cenaríamos mas rápido. Puse un mantel, cinco platos y cinco vasos en la mesa. Le agregué algunas servilletas e hice aparecer unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de manteca.

Mas tarde llego papá. Estaba tan bello como siempre, exceptuando que ahora estaba completamente arrugado. Me alegré al verlo y lo abracé. Luego, los chicos bajaron a cenar. Éramos cinco, ya que mis otros hermanos vivían solos o con sus familias. Cenamos y hablamos hasta cansarnos. Cuando terminamos, ya era tarde.

Hermione dormiría conmigo, mientras que Harry lo haría en el cuarto de Ron.

Por la noche, Hermione me contó todos los chismes habidos y por haber.

- y no sabes que… Me encontré con Malfoy en el mercado. –eso era lo que no quiso decirme por teléfono. Me contó toda la historia que pensó que podía interesarme, pero era realmente aburrida: algo sobre Draco, su depresión, las cervezas y vinos que llevaba en el carro y muchas otras cosas más que ya ni recuerdo.

Luego del chismerío, nos dormimos. Soñé con Pierre, pero no puedo decirles qué, el sueño era demasiado borroso, solo sé que estaba el… y Malfoy.

A la mañana siguiente, bajamos a desayunar. Luego acompañe a mamá a plantar unas semillas que había comprado en un mercado muggle.

El miércoles por la mañana comenzaron a llegar mis hermanos, estaba deseosa de verlos. Primero fue Percy, luego Bill y Fleur, más tarde, Fred y George, con Katie. Estaban juntos desde el colegio, y habían pasado muchos años ya. Espero que hagan algo productivo. Luego llegó Charlie, por la tarde. El que no llegó y nunca lo hizo fue Ron. Me extrañó, nunca faltaba a las cenas familiares, tal vez estaba ocupado entrenando, o con alguna chica… pero no, no, no podía ser.

La cena fue agradable, comimos hasta saciarnos y disfrutamos de unos fuegos artificiales de mis hermanos. Eran realmente muy buenos en el arte, y muy adinerados: Katie y Hermione debían estar muy conformes y me daba gusto por ellas.

Tres días después volví a casa, satisfecha por haber visto a toda mi familia, menos a Ron. Decidí que más tarde lo llamaría. Era sábado por la tarde y no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Salí a la calle para saludar a mi vecino, y noté que había una carta, más bien una gran carta en mi buzón. Era tan grande que no entraba y salía por un costado. La agarré junto a otra, y entré, no sabía de quien era, pero cuando vi quién la mandaba, casi me desmayo.

Decidí ir a ducharme primero y luego la abriría. Estaba muy ansiosa por leerla, pero no podía hacer más.


	7. La Carta

Capitulo 7: "La carta"

Cuando salí del baño, me puse un pijama y unas pantuflas, y volví a la cocina. La carta estaba sobre la mesa. La agarré y me senté en mi cómodo sillón. La abrí lentamente, era un gran paquete ya que debía contener muchas cosas dentro que yo ignoraba.

_14/07/2007_

_Querida Ginny:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que estés bien y que hayas llegado bien de tu paseo por acá. Decidí enviarte esta carta para decirte que deseo que sigamos en contacto, a pesar de los percances. Supongo que me concederás el deseo. _

_Cuando te fuiste, sentí que una parte de mi corazón se iba contigo, sentí que algo de mí se desgarraba. Los días después pasaron lentamente. Todo me hacia acordar a ti y debo decir que me sentí inútil, ya que mi amor no podía ser correspondido. Estuve muy triste por varios días, pero después me di cuenta que si no querías estar conmigo, por tu fuerte relación y como ésta había terminado, que si eras feliz así, así te dejaría, porque como dice la canción "Let it be…" (Déjala ser), me dije a mi mismo que así estaríamos mejor. Igual me hubiese gustado intentarlo contigo… _

_Quise llamarte, pero después pensé que sería de mal gusto o muy apresurado, y tal vez no podía decirte las cosas claramente. Por eso decidí que con una carta me iba a poder expresar de lleno y sin rodeos, aunque debo decirte que estuve varios días haciendo bocetos, y llegué a esta conclusión: por mas que no me ames, yo sí te amo, y siento que si rompo relaciones contigo o intento algo dar un paso mas hacia tu amor, perdería el sentido de mi vida, tú. Con esta carta, puedo descargarme de alguna forma, necesitaba decirte algo sin interrupciones, y aunque me gusta decir las cosas en la cara, sentí que esta sería la mejor forma, ya que si me aparecía en tu casa, te iba a asustar mucho y yo también. No necesito lastimarte, no quiero hacerlo, y nunca, tienes que saber, nunca lo haría. Aunque tal vez pienses que solo pienso en mi al enviarte tal carta de mal gusto, creo yo, ya que por medio de esta te explico lo que me esta pasando. Me gustaría que por lo menos nos sigamos comunicando, espero que nada de lo que paso se interponga entre nosotros._

_Te quiero,_

_Pierre._

_P.D.: ¡Quiero las fotos que nos sacamos acá! _

Decidí contestarle inmediatamente.

_Estimado Pierre:_

_Acabo de leer tu carta. Me sorprendió mucho al principio, no sabía que hacer. Me emocioné al pensar que tal vez tu vida había cambiado después de nuestro encuentro. Me desilusionó saber que todavía sentís algo por mí. La verdad, no se que decirte. No quiero que me odies, pero no puede haber nada entre nosotros. Nos podemos seguir comunicando por carta, porque cara a cara yo no podría. Te quiero mucho como para decirte que no por enésima vez en la cara, me siento tan infeliz conmigo cuando te desilusiono así, porque significas mucho en mi vida, pero no puedo, entiéndeme. Te adjunto las cartas y espero ansiosamente tu próxima carta. _

_Te quiero yo también, _

_Ginny._

No quede satisfecha con mi carta, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era contestarle, debía hacerlo.

La otra carta era de mi hermano, Ron. Me invitaba a un partido de Quidditch. No quería ir, no tenía humor para ir a ver un partido, pero al final decidí ir ya que mi hermano no había ido a la cena familiar y tenia ganas de verlo. El partido era el miércoles a las ocho de la noche.

Ese día me vestí de naranja y me aparecí en el estadio. Todo se veía muy bien desde mi lugar: asientos de primera conseguidos por Ron. Me encontré con Hermione y George, y también con Harry. Cuando el partido se estaba haciendo demasiado bochornoso, decidí ir al baño. En realidad, no era de ir al baño, pero esta vez no tenía nada que hacer.

Me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Malfoy saliendo del baño. ¿Qué hacía allí? Cierto, el también era fanático de los Chudley. Si lo hubiese sabido antes: era fanático y adinerado, seguramente conseguiría asientos en primera fila en la final de Quidditch, que tonta fui. Cruzamos miradas frías, y entre al baño. Entre al primero y lloré hasta que sentí que alguien me tiraba hacia atrás.

-Gin, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas llorando? –Hermione me encontró.

-No pasa nada… ¡VI A DRACO SALIENDO DEL BAÑO DE CABALLEROS! Eso es todo… -me di cuenta de que había gritado, que le habia gritado a mi mejor amiga, y rápidamente me disculpe.

Días después del incidente en el estadio, me dispuse a conseguir trabajo, para poder empezar a sostenerme por mí misma. Asistí a varias entrevistas, pero nadie me aceptaba, es decir, nadie quería a alguien sin capacidades ni experiencia. El ultimo día, me presenté a una entrevista con el director de "El Profeta". Era mi última oportunidad, tenia que conseguir ese trabajo, sea como sea. El director me dijo que tenía un puesto libre, que no necesitaba experiencia, pero que debía ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes. Se entusiasmo ante la idea de que era la hermana del mismísimo Ronald Weasley, y que podía conseguirle mucha información y notas. El puesto era ayudante de camarógrafo. Acepté el trabajo, a pesar de un sueldo mínimo, pero con eso podría mantenerme. No me daría los gustos que me daba antes, pero algo era algo. Empezaría en una semana, que el director me cedió para que conozca bien a mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo, y para que el pudiera presentarme a todos. Trabajaría con un camarógrafo, Mark, y un periodista que iría cambiando según las notas o entrevistas. Probablemente trabajaría con periodistas deportivos, por la influencia de mi hermano. (¡Gracias Ron por conseguirme el trabajo!). Trabajaría de lunes a sábados, de mañana o de tarde, pero podían llamarme cuando me necesitaran así que debía estar preparada. Para ser sinceros, me encantó mi nuevo trabajo, me encanto la idea de trabajar para el único periódico confiable de esos tiempos, me encantó la manera en que me trataron, simplemente empecé a amar mi trabajo. Paso a paso, empecé también a olvidarme de Draco, que era lo que deseaba hace tiempo.


	8. Frank

Capítulo 8: "Frank"

El lunes, empecé a trabajar. Al principio iba de un lado a otro y me cansaba fácilmente, pero luego de estar una semana así, me acostumbré. Mark me ayudaba mucho, rápidamente se convirtió en uno de mis confidentes. Me reía mucho con él los días que estábamos de turno, el me confió que no se reía tanto con su ex ayudante. Estaba muy a gusto con mi nuevo trabajo, ya ni me acordaba de Pierre, ni de Draco.

Pronto, me empezó a gustar un periodista, Frank. Él era periodista de otra sección, nunca supe de qué. Cuando Mark se enteró se puso muy feliz y me prometió no decirle nada, hasta que supe que se le escapó. Al poco tiempo, Frank me invitó a salir. Tan pronto como lo conocí, no me gusto, pero me deje llevar. Era algo raro, me gustaba físicamente, pero mentalmente no me atraía en nada, era muy mujeriego para mi gusto, pero un poco seductor era.

Un día, domingo, lo invité a pasar. Tomamos un café, charlamos, nos abrazamos… hasta que vio la carta de Pierre. No entiendo porque pero se enojó mucho. Lo nuestro era solo pasajero, no se podía enojar por una insignificante carta… bueno, no era tan insignificante.

..._por mas que no me ames, yo sí te amo, y siento que si rompo relaciones contigo o intento algo dar un paso mas hacia tu amor, perdería el sentido de mi vida, tú. - _leyó en voz alta.- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Una carta… -dije, tratando de parecer encantadora-. Es del pasado, ni te molestes en leerla.

Así que el pasado es el 14 de Julio de 2007, mira vos. Que raro, si todavía estamos en 31 de Julio. Bueno, tal vez, para vos el pasado es apenas un mes.

No podía creer que fuera tan cruel. Me dijo que lo engañaba con otro. ¿Con Pierre? Traté de explicarle que era mi amigo. No me escucho. Se levantó y se fue, tal como hizo Malfoy una vez.

Por más que no me haya enamorado de Frank, me sentía mal, deprimida, porque me hizo recordar los momentos con Draco.

El lunes, me ausenté en el trabajo. Sin avisar a nadie. Me llamaron asustados por si me había pasado algo, pero les dije que me sentía mal y que me disculpaba por no haber avisado. También les dije que al día siguiente iría.

El martes, llegué al trabajo. No cruce miradas con nadie, y mucho menos con Frank. Por su parte, sentía que me ignoraba totalmente. Estuvimos así, ignorándonos, hasta el final de la semana. El viernes, llegué a casa y vi que tenía un mensaje en el contestador.

-Ginny, perdóname, no quise ser tan cruel, llámame cuando puedas.

Frank. ¿Y ahora que quería? Decidí llamarlo, pero mas tarde. Cuando lo llamé, me atendió con voz apagada.

-Ginny, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien –le respondí cortante.

-Escúchame, no quise hacerte mal, solo me daba celos que estés "mensajeandote" con alguien más en nuestra relación.

-nosotros no teníamos nada, era solo pasajero.

-¿Cómo que no teníamos nada? ¿Y todos esos días juntos?

-No era nada, se sabia que no iba a terminar en nada, pensé que lo sabías, Frank.

-No, no lo sabía. ¡Gracias por avisarme! – dijo en tono irónico.

-Ay, perdóname, no sabía que no te andaba el sentido común. –le respondí, en el mismo tono.

-Bueno, basta, solo te quería pedir perdón, no sabía que tu relación con "el de la carta" era buena, que no tenían nada juntos.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Pierre, es solo un amigo. –me deprimí al decir lo ultimo.

-¿Relación fallida?

-No, el quería una relación, pero yo recién salía de una muy importante.

-Ah. Bueno, lo siento.

-Si, esta bien.

-¿Quién no quisiera tener una relación contigo? SOS irresistible.

-¡Frank!

-Bien, ¿Podemos ser amigos entonces?

-Si… me tengo que ir, te mando un beso.

-Otro para vos, adiós amiga.

Corté. No sabía que Frank tenía sentimientos, pensé. Me reí y entre a la ducha.

El lunes, cuando llegue al trabajo, salude a todo el mundo. Me llevaba bien con todos en la oficina. Estaba por entrar a la oficina de mi jefe, cuando me avisaron que estaba en una entrevista. Miré por la ventana y vi que el entrevistado era un rubio platinado. Me llamó la atención. Salude a mi jefe que con una seña me devolvió el saludo. Pensé que el rubiecito podría ser lindo. Tal vez… quien sabe.

Me senté en mi escritorio, que estaba a un costado de la oficina de mi jefe, esperando a que viniera Mark. Si tenía suerte, tal vez podría divisar al rubio. Y la tuve. Cuando salió, casi me desmayo. Era Draco. ¿Pero que hacía allí? No podía estar siguiéndome, nunca le dije que había empezado a trabajar. ¿Y su trabajo? Tal vez, lo había perdido. Me pregunté si lo habían contratado. Mientras, el siguió caminando, ni me miró.

Al día siguiente, lo volví a ver. Lo habían contratado. Sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo. Esta vez si me vio. Me miro con una cara espantada y se sentó en un escritorio al final del pasillo, donde no podía verlo. Al mediodía, me lo encontré en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces acá? –me pregunto.

-No, ¿Vos que haces acá?

-Trabajo acá.

-Mira vos, yo también –le dije, con voz pesimista.

-Soy el nuevo camarógrafo.

-¿Y desde cuando filmas?

-Desde siempre. –me miró con una sonrisita muy sexy. Le devolví con una mirada fría y abrí la heladera para buscar mi almuerzo. Se que me miraba. Lo presentía.

Cuando me dispuse a volver al escritorio, me acorraló contra la pared de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunte.

-Te miro más de cerca.

-Qué sea en otro momento, tengo que volver…-lo mire a los ojos, y me besó. Fue muy repentino, casi ni me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente, me safé de sus dulces labios que tanto deseaba, haciéndome la difícil, y me fui, sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me crucé con Frank, que al parecer, había visto todo. No cruzamos palabra, seguí mi camino, avergonzada.

-Así que no querías nada, ninguna relación… con nadie… -lo escuche decir por lo bajo.

Volví a mi escritorio fugazmente, casi corrí los últimos metros.

Por la tarde, me mandaron a llamar. Era Barnabás, mi jefe, el director del periódico. Tenía un poco de miedo. ¿Y si Frank le había dicho algo de lo que pasó en la cocina? Frank y mi jefe eran muy amigos. Y yo sabía perfectamente que no se podían tener amoríos con nadie dentro del establecimiento, mucho menos roces. Sentía que algo andaba mal, pero confiaba en Frank, no me podía haber traicionado de tal forma. Igual, dudaba un poco.

Cuando llegué a la puerta del despacho de mi jefe, respire hondo antes de tocar. Leí atentamente el cartel que rezaba "Sr. Barnabás Cuffe – director de El Profeta". Toqué dos veces y esperé a que me haga pasar. Como nadie lo hizo, entré.

-Permiso… -Draco estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas de delante del escritorio. En la silla del director no había nadie. Cuando entré, Draco me miro indignado, él pensaba lo mismo también. Me senté junto a él. Cruzamos miradas pero no hablamos. Minutos después llego mi jefe.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo, examinándonos a los dos.

-No, nada –dijimos al unísono.

El señor Cuffe se sentó detrás del escritorio y se dispuso a hablarnos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Disculpe, señor, quisiera saber si estas copias…-Frank no término de formular su pregunta cuando el señor Cuffe lo interrumpió.

-Frank, querido amigo, entra, también estas involucrado en la conversación que iba a empezar con la srta. Weasley y el sr. Malfoy.

Frank entró y se acercó una silla hasta el escritorio.

Salí de la oficina a las seis en punto. Sentía una mezcla de sorpresa y amargura en mi interior. La conversación que tuve previamente con el señor Cuffe fue extremadamente de mi agrado.


	9. Nuevo Trabajo

Capitulo 9: "Nuevo trabajo"

Como ya les conté, salí de mi trabajo entre aliviada, contenta y angustiada. Por un lado, estaba muy aliviada porque por un momento pensé que el sr. Cuffe se enojaría conmigo. Por otro estaba muy angustiada por el trabajo que me había encargado. Era un trabajo complicado, tendría que cubrir el megaconcierto a beneficio que darían las Brujas de Macbeth el próximo viernes. Y para colmo, mis compañeros serian nada mas ni nada menos que Draco y Frank. Lo bueno era que si hacía bien el trabajo, podría lograr un ascenso, y eso me alegraría mucho. Además, me gustaba mucho el grupo, eran muy buenas tocando.

Cuando llegue a casa, encontré varias cartas en mi buzón. Ya era fin de mes, me llegaban todas las cuentas. Gas, agua, electricidad, teléfono, Pierre… ¿Pierre? Dejé las demás cartas a un lado y abrí rápidamente la carta de Pierre.

_Ginny:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien._

_Te enviaba esta carta para agradecerte por la tuya. Gracias por contestarme, no pensé que lo harías…_

Y seguía la carta, elogiándome, como siempre lo hizo Pierre. Decidí no contestarle. No tenía ganas ni humor para hacerlo, pero sabía que después lo tendría que hacer.

Por la noche, llamé a Hermione.

-¿Hola? –contestó

-Hola amiga, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿y vos?

-Bien, ¡tengo mil cosas que contarte! –Grité

-Bueno, entonces ¡empeza!

-Pierre me mando una carta…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué decía?

-¡Espera!

-Este tipo te manda cartas a vos que te vio hace quince días, y a mi no, que no me ve hace bastante tiempo –me dijo. Ahí tenía algo para ponerle en la carta que le enviaría.

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa?

-No.

-No le quiero responder, me da no se qué. –silencio. –el viernes no podemos salir, tengo que trabajar.

-OK, pero ¿a la noche?

-Si, tengo que cubrir el concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth.

-¡Ay! ¿Tenes entradas?

-¿Para regalar? No.

-Mierda.

-Bueno, como te decía, tengo que cubrir el concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth. Y mis compañeros de trabajo son Malfoy y Frank.

-¿Qué?

-Si, como escuchaste. Y además Malfoy se aprovechó de mi ayer, me besó… en la cocina.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Nada. No voy a renunciar a tal oportunidad que me da el señor Cuffe. Bueno, igual quería hablar con vos sobre el casamiento de mi hermano… la próxima semana, ¿recuerdas?

-Si, si. Me dijo Angelina que tu vestido ya estaba listo, y que el mío también, así que si quieres podemos ir a verlo el jueves.

-OK. Entonces nos vemos en la modista. Besos Hermione.

-Besos.

-Chau

Luego de mi conversación con Hermione, me duché y me fui a dormir.

El miércoles, fue un miércoles tranquilo. Lo único que pensé fue en como el señor Cuffe contrató a Draco y el mismo día le encarga un trabajo tan importante. La única explicación que le encontré era que alguien lo había recomendado, o algo así. No le di importancia.

El jueves, a la salida del trabajo, fui a la modista, tal como había arreglado con Hermione. Yo iba a ser la dama de honor de Angelina, y ella misma había diseñado mi vestido. Era muy lindo, debo decir, dorado con algunos bordados en plata y blanco. Dio la casualidad, que Angelina también estaba allí. Nos mostró su vestido. ¡Era hermoso! Blanco, largo, tenía una flor bordada en uno de los lados en color oro, era simplemente hermoso.

Pronto llega el viernes. Cuando llego al trabajo, Mark me avisa que tenía que estar en el estadio a las seis en punto, para empezar a cubrir el espectáculo. Quedamos con Frank y Draco en ir los tres juntos, así no sufriríamos demoras. El día transcurrió rápido. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya me estaba yendo. Malfoy me dijo que me recogería a eso de las cinco y que después pasaríamos a buscar a Frank. Yo le agradecí y me apure a llegar a casa para arreglarme.


	10. Luego del Concierto

Capitulo 10: "Luego del concierto"

A las cinco en punto de la tarde, Draco, muy puntual por cierto, me pasó a buscar por casa. Al subirme al auto, quiso besarme, pero yo lo esquivé y lo besé en la mejilla. Se quedó un poco anonadado, sorprendido por mi reacción. Tal vez pensaba que iba a dejar que me bese. Luego de saludarlo, me senté cómodamente en el asiento del acompañante. Hablamos durante el camino sobre cosas sin sentido, hasta llegar a la casa de Frank.

-¿Quieres que baje yo? –le pregunté.

-Vamos los dos.

Bajamos y acto seguido, tocamos el timbre de la casa de Frank. Era un día radiante, y el sol nos pegaba en la nuca. Frank nos atendió por el portero.

-¿Chicos?

-Si –contestamos

-Bajo en un momento.

Frank vivía en un edificio de veinte pisos, él vivía en el tercer piso. No estábamos apurados, pero era mejor que llegáramos temprano para conseguir buenos lugares y preparar todo. Frank bajó cinco minutos mas tarde, con una señorita a la que yo no conocía. Alta, morena, ojos verdes… muy linda, debo decir. Saludé a Frank, que nos presentó a su amiga, Emily. Luego de hablar un rato, nos despedimos de Emily, que se fue caminando, y nos subimos al auto.

Frank pensó que yo iba a tener celos de Emily, y se pasó el viaje contándonos una bochornosa historia de cuando se conocieron, hacia dos días. En realidad, yo no sentía celos, estaba más preocupada por lo que podía hacer Malfoy que por lo que podía hacerle Emily a Frank.

Llegamos al estadio a las seis menos cuarto, y entramos por unas puertas que conducían a los palcos para canales de TV y periódicos. Se veía excelente desde ese lugar. Rápidamente, colocamos las cámaras y nos sentamos. Frank sacó un cuaderno, donde escribía anotaciones sobre las entrevistas y notas que hacia. Luego de un rato, empezó a oscurecer. Por suerte, me había llevado un saco para no tener frío, porque empezó a refrescar también.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, empezó el concierto. Fue espectacular, magnifico, deslumbrante. No parecía un concierto a beneficio. Las chicas tocaron como nunca y la gente estaba exaltadísima. Frank escribía como loco y Draco sacaba fotos sin parar. Yo solo me encargaba de pasarle lo que necesitara y avisarle cuando podría sacar una buena toma, después me encargué de ver bien el espectáculo. Al final, hicimos un gran trabajo. Frank escribió varias hojas en su cuaderno, mientras que Draco gastó tres rollos de fotos. Además nos divertimos un montón. Hubo fuegos artificiales también.

Cuando terminó el espectáculo, Frank nos pregunto si le podíamos guardar el cuaderno, porque se encontraría con Emily. Ya era tarde, como las nueve de la noche, y Draco se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Acepté encantada. Tuvimos un viaje tranquilo, hablando del espectáculo. Cuando llegamos a casa lo invite a un café. Ambos entramos y yo me fui derechito a la cocina, mientras que el se acomodaba en uno de los sillones que habíamos comprado juntos. Preparé dos cafés bien calientes y fuertes, como nos gustaba a los dos. Agarre unas masitas para acompañarlo y lo serví todo en una bandeja. Luego, me fui hasta el sillón, y apoyé la bandeja en la mesita ratona. Draco rápidamente tomó el suyo y comió unas masitas. Yo, me limité a tomar el café callada.

Me abrazo por atrás, yo no sabía que hacer. No podíamos hacer eso. Se suponía que estábamos peleados. Pero al parecer, a él no le importaba.

-Espera Draco, ¿Qué haces?

-Solo te abrazo… extrañaba tanto esto.

-¿y esa señorita que estaba contigo en París?

-Después vamos a hablar de eso, vos también me tenes que contar de ese tipo que te consolaba todas las noches.

Me paré en seco. Lo mire, sonrió.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar mal de Pierre. Fue muy bueno conmigo, después de que me hayas abandonado.

-Yo no te abandoné princesa… estaba muy estresado…

-Si claro…

Estaba por abrir la boca de vuelta, pero me la cerró con un dulce beso.

-No digas nada. –termino su café, y dejo la taza junto a la mía.

Nos miramos, se notaba que no aguantaba más… y nos fundimos en un profundo y largo beso.

Luego del beso, se levanto, agarró las llaves y sin decir nada, se fue. Exactamente como la última vez. Me sentí vacía, pero luego de un rato, no le di más importancia. Es mas, me reí en silencio…

Lleve la bandeja con las tazas a la cocina y me dispuse a lavarlas cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba.

-¿Y pensabas que te ibas a librar de mi tan fácilmente? –no contesté. –Solo me olvide la campera, preciosa. –me beso en el cuello y esta vez se fue, definitivamente.


	11. ¿Café? ¿O algo más?

Capitulo 11¿Café¿O algo más?

El fin de semana fue tranquilo y se me paso rapidísimo. Me la pase durmiendo y pensando en Draco. El domingo, Draco me llamó para invitarme a un café en un bar cercano a casa. Quedamos que nos encontraríamos a las cinco en punto en el bar. Me bañe y vestí rápidamente. A las cinco menos cuarto salí de casa y me dirigí al bar. El barrio donde vivía era muy inseguro y tenía algo de miedo al salir, por si me robaban, o algo así. Llegué al bar cinco menos cinco, y esperé a que llegara Draco, que como siempre llego con atraso de solo cinco minutos. Al llegar, me besó y pidió dos cafés y un par de medialunas.

- ¿Hace mucho que estas? –me preguntó.

- No, un par de minutos. Igual, no me sorprendes. Solías llegar tarde… -le conteste.

- ¡Había un poco de transito! –chilló.

- Existen los celulares… y si apretas este botón, el que dice mensaje y escribís que vas a llegar cinco minutos mas tarde, me avisas y yo me quedo tranquila. –le dije, mostrándole el botón del celular.

El rió. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía reír.

- Bueno, esta bien. Para la próxima lo se.

- Me debes una charla, sobre… mmm… ¿aquella señorita de Paris? –le dije.

- Si, lo sé. Esa señorita es una chica… -me respondió- que conocí en un bar…

Mentía. Lo sabía, estaba mintiendo.

- Mentira.

- Si, tienes razón. Bueno, esa señorita es mi mucama. Es parte del personal de la mansión que mi madre tiene en París. Pero no le vayas a decir a nadie. Será un secreto entre nosotros dos¿Me lo prometes?

- Si, solo si me la prestas algún día.

- Si, solo si te casas conmigo. -¿Era una propuesta de matrimonio? No, solo estaba molestando.

- OK, no me la prestes. –sonrió-. Ahora bien¿Qué hacía esa señorita contigo?

- Nada, solo le pedí que saliera conmigo esa noche. Después de que me fui de casa, me tomé una licencia en el trabajo, que duró más de lo debido. Esa fue la razón por la que me echaron y conseguí el trabajo en el periódico. No importa, decidí ir a relajarme un tiempo a Francia. Mamá me había dicho que me prestaba la casa, si era necesario. Yo, acepte gustoso. Quería distenderme, todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros se derrumbo de una forma que yo nunca quise. Cuando te vi en Francia, se me cayó el alma a los pies. Lo único que quería era estar solo, pensar, y te apareciste allí. Bueno, después de haberte visto con ese tal Pierre, me deprimí, tanto que llegue a pedir a esa… sirvienta, que salga conmigo a tomar algo. Y después te vi entrar con el tipo ese, y sentí que era una pesadilla. Esa noche, me quise tirar a la sirvienta, pero no pude, el recuerdo de tu cara se me venía a cada rato a la mente. La mañana siguiente, salí a tomar aire al parque, que fue donde me encontraste, y no te pude hablar, me habías decepcionado. Y me fui, como un miedoso, como hago siempre. –termino de relatar.

No pude articular palabra luego de eso. Nos trajeron los cafés y los tomamos de inmediato.

-Y ahora dime tú¿Qué hiciste con Pierre durante tu estadía?

- Sufrí mucho. Eso es lo que hice. Con tan solo verte con esa muchacha, me deprimí, y Pierre solo me consoló.

- Lo hiciste con el… -No era una pregunta, él lo sabia.

- Si, pero luego me arrepentí. No quería hacerle daño, el todavía siente algo por mi, me envía cartas, así que si llegas a encontrar alguna, no te alarmes. Yo le contesto cuando tengo ganas. La última vez no lo hice. Frank una vez, encontró una de esas cartas. Para ese momento estábamos "saliendo". Y ese fue el motivo por el cual terminamos.

- Bueno, entonces, ya aclaramos todo. No veo el motivo por el cual no estemos juntos.

- ¿Quieres decir, que quieres volver a estar conmigo?

- Si, definitivamente si. –me apoyé en la mesa y lo besé. El me correspondió el beso.

Luego de eso, Draco pagó la cuenta y nos fuimos. Fuimos a un parque, e hicimos todo lo que hacen las parejas enamoradas en una plaza, nos abrazamos, nos besamos, y otras cosas mas.

Cuando volví a casa, volví sola. Draco me había dicho que sería mejor que estemos separados por un tiempo, es decir, que todavía no iba a volver a vivir conmigo. Tal vez, en un tiempo si. Apenas llegué a casa, llame a Hermione, para contarle todo.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Hermione¡Hola! –conteste, gritando.

- ¡Ginny¿Cómo estás?  
- Yo, muy bien¿Vos?

- Mal, corté con George, estoy muy deprimida.

- Uh que mal, amiga. ¡Pero yo volví con Draco! Y no puedo disimular mi felicidad aunque sea lo mas desee. Entiéndeme, lo siento mucho por vos, pero estoy más que contenta.

- ¡Que bien! No se te notaba tan contenta desde que supiste que te ibas a vivir con el.

- Si, ya lo sé. Y ahora¿Vos como estas? Voy a matar a mi hermano. ¿Cómo fue?

-Nada, hoy a la mañana llego borracho a casa. Y discutimos y se fue.

- Bueno, a las malas noticias buena cara, nada más. Tal vez te llame después, pero no creo. Me tengo que ir a hacer la comida, Herms. Suerte.

Le corté. Hice la comida, un caldo de verduras, que era lo único que quería en ese momento. Luego de tomar el caldo, lave la taza y me fui a duchar, como todas las noches. Acto seguido, me fui a la cama, obviamente pensando en Draco, mi Draco.

Una semana más tarde, me encontré preparándome para ir a la ceremonia del casamiento de Fred y Angelina. Me alisté y salí a la calle a esperar a Draco, que me pasaría a buscar. La ceremonia en la iglesia fue extremadamente bochornosa, pero a la noche, la diversión tomo su rumbo. Fred y George expusieron sus fuegos artificiales o los sortilegios Weasley como los llamaban ellos. Había absolutamente de todo. Desde estrellitas que al acabarse se transformaban en una sortija que tenia grabada una F y una A, preparadas especialmente para este acontecimiento, hasta fuegos artificiales que formaban un corazón. Me divertí mucho viendo los últimos abrazada a Draco. En un momento en que me fui a la suite de Angelina a arreglarme, vi a George besando a Hermione apasionadamente en uno de los balcones. Me alegré mucho por ellos. Sabia que no podían estar separados. Cuando llegué a la suite, me arregle el cabello que lo tenía un poco desordenado y me maquillé. Hasta que se abrió la puerta y Draco entró. Me quedé mirándolo por el espejo, y él me devolvió la mirada. Se acerco por atrás y me empezó a besar el cuello.

-¿Qué haces aca, preciosa? Tendrías que estar viendo los fuegos allá abajo, están presentando unos nuevos.

-Me estoy arreglando nada mas, ya bajo.

-No, mejor entretengámonos aca, que nadie nos molesta.

Me subió al lavatorio y me empezó a besar. En un segundo, estábamos desnudos. Tenia miedo de que alguien entrara, pero luego de lo que paso después, se me había ido. Lo hicimos en la suite de Angelina y Fred, todavía no lo puedo creer.

Luego de dos horas, bajamos satisfechos. Sonreíamos a todo el que pasaba. Varios se nos quedaron mirando, y alguno que otro nos guiñaba el ojo. Nosotros solo sonreíamos y nos mirábamos.

Cuando el casamiento termino, a eso de las seis de la mañana, Draco me llevó a casa. Yo estaba tan borracha, que me tuvo que levantar y dejarme en el umbral. Entré, tiré las llaves al sillón, me di una ducha y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante tarde, fui al baño, me lave los dientes y me prepare un delicioso desayuno. Cuando me paré a lavar las cosas, sentí unos mareos, pero eran pasajeros. Supuse que debía ser por el estado de ebriedad con el que había llegado anoche y todavía no me había compuesto del todo. No le di importancia.

A la semana, justo el otro domingo, me levanté a la medianoche a vomitar. Otra vez, me volví a sentir mareada, y pensé que ya no había razón por la cual tenia mareos. Estaba tan dormida, que tampoco le di importancia y me fui de vuelta a la cama. Para cuando desperté en la mañana, me había olvidado de todo.


	12. Síntomas

Capitulo 12: "Síntomas"

Luego de aquella noche, no volví a tener mareos ni vómitos ni nada por el estilo. Es más, ya me había olvidado. Al empezar la semana, decidí responderle la carta a Pierre, para que no se preocupe. No tenía nada que hacer, así que agarré un papel y mi pluma y me dispuse a escribir, aunque sea un boceto.

_Querido Pierre:_

_Lamento no haber respondido tu carta cuando la recibí. Es que estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo. Te cuento que tuve que cubrir el megaconcierto de las Brujas de Macbeth con dos compañeros de trabajo, uno era Frank, con el cual tuve relación hace poco, pero no pasó nada. El otro, era nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, con el cual empecé a salir nuevamente. La razón porque te cuento esto no es para enojarte ni para que te de celos, es para mantenerte informado. Quiero que sepas que todo esto pasó sin esperarlo, y aunque ahora me siento muy a gusto con él, no puedo dejar de pensar el que dirán o que dirás tu. También te lo cuento porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos y confidentes, y no se me pasaría nunca por la cabeza ocultártelo. No me gustaría que lo sepas por otra vía, como Hermione, aunque me ha contado que hace mucho no le envías una mísera carta. Pobre, deberías tenerla mas en cuenta. Cuando le conté que me habías enviado otra carta, se ofendió porque hace mucho que no le envías nada. _

_Luego de contestar tu primera carta, me dispuse a buscar trabajo. Como te habrás dado cuenta, ya lo conseguí: estoy trabajando para el periódico "El Profeta". Ahora mismo, estoy esperando que me asciendan por el trabajo hecho en el concierto. Hace tres semanas que el director lo tendría que haber hecho, pero por lo visto se olvidó. _

_El sábado pasado se casó mi hermano Fred con Angelina. Están de luna de miel en Madrid todavía. La fiesta fue muy linda. Hubo muchas atracciones. _

_Bueno, voy a dar por terminada esta simple carta, porque ya se me está haciendo un poco tarde. _

_Con cariño,_

_Ginny._

_PD: Te adjunto unas fotos del concierto que me dio Draco para ti. Ojala te gusten._

El lunes por la mañana me fui al trabajo. Al llegar a mi escritorio, vi que tenía pegada una nota en la pantalla de la computadora. La nota decía:

_Preséntate en el despacho del director cuanto antes llegues._

Arreglé mis cosas y me dirigí al despacho, que estaba cerca de mi oficina. Al caminar por el pasillo, sentía las miradas de todos mis compañeros en la nuca. ¿Pasaría algo malo?

Llegué al despacho con bastantes nervios. Toqué la puerta tres veces y esperé a que me hicieran pasar. Luego de escuchar un firme "_Pase", _entré.

El señor Cuffe estaba sentado muy cómodamente detrás de su escritorio, en su mullida silla. Al entrar, me dijo que me sentara.

-Señorita Weasley, ¿Cómo esta? –me preguntó.

-Muy bien, señor Cuffe, ¿Cómo esta usted?

-Bien, gracias. La razón por la que le llame fue para darle una grata noticia. Usted, será ascendida a fotógrafa, como se lo había prometido cuando le pedí que acompañara al señor Malfoy y a Frank en el concierto.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-Permítame decirle que su cámara nueva y todo lo que necesite está en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Gozará de un sueldo más alto que el anterior, pero trabajará sola, sin ayudante, exceptuando cuando lo requiera. Su sueldo será de $2500 al mes. Espero que disfrute su trabajo y que empiece cuanto antes. –Sonreí al escuchar mi sueldo, ahora me alcanzaría para comprar todo lo que me reprimí anteriormente.

-Así será, señor. Muchas gracias.

-Adiós, señorita Weasley.

-Adiós, señor Cuffe. –me despedí y me fui, muy alegre por mi nuevo trabajo.

Empecé a trabajar, iba a muchas entrevistas, me colaba en distintos lugares. Generalmente, cubría espectáculos, partidos de Quidditch y cosas así. Me gustaba mucho la fotografía, y disfrutaba mi trabajo. Es así como obtenía buenas capturas y mi jefe se emocionaba más con mi trabajo.

Aproximadamente, tres semanas después de que me ascendieran (un mes del casamiento de mi hermano), enviaron a Draco a Irlanda, a cubrir el mundial de Quidditch. Ron me había mandado un par de entradas para sus partidos, pero las rechacé porque tenía que trabajar, no podía tomarme una licencia para ir a verlo, aunque me gustaría. Además podría salir con Draco en las noches, pero no, tenia que trabajar. Estaba algo atrasada con el revelado y se acercaban muchas conferencias y entrevistas con distintos grupos en el mundo de la música.

Una noche, la misma semana, volví a levantarme para vomitar. Estaba muy decaída esos días, pero lo tomé como una advertencia: no comería más algo pesado en las noches. Estaba muy equivocada.

A la mañana siguiente, no tenía mucho trabajo y avisé que saldría a tomar unas fotografías. Mentía. Salí con Hermione a un parque. Estábamos sentadas en una hamaca cuando me mareé y caí al suelo.

Me desperté en un hospital dos horas mas tarde. Hermione estaba sentada junto a mi, esperando a que despierte. Cuando lo hice, se sobresaltó y me sonrió. Le pregunte que estábamos haciendo allí y me contó todo lo que había sucedido. Le pedí que llame al trabajo para que se quedaran tranquilos, y que les diga que al otro día iría, pero no que estaba en un hospital.

Al rato, vino un doctor. Se presentó, aunque no recuerde el nombre. Me empezó a hablar y al final pronunció unas palabras que me dejaron atónita:

-No se preocupe, los dos están en optimas condiciones.


	13. ¿Un bebé?

A mis lectores: Perdón por la tardanza, no estuve en casa y tampoco escribí todo el capítulo 14, que seguramente ahora voy a empezar. ¡Gracias por los reviews! La verdad, le hace bien a la autora una demostración de cariño a través de un review, por mas que sea cortito, le hace saber que tiene su aprobacion ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Bueno, ahora pueden disfrutar del 13. ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Capitulo 13¿Un bebé?

-Disculpe doc¿De qué dos me está hablando?

-De usted y su bebe, de aproximadamente treinta días.

Fue la sorpresa más grande que me lleve. Me quedé un poco pasmada ante el último comentario… treinta días… entonces, podría ser tranquilamente de Pierre, o de Frank o de Draco, que, entre todos, era lo que mas deseaba. Igualmente, si alguno de los otros dos era el padre, no se lo iba a ocultar a ninguno.

-¿Voy a tener un bebé?

-Si, la felicito… Perdone¿No sabia usted que estaba embarazada?

-La verdad, no.

-Que raro, porque es entre los primeros meses de gestación que empiezan a aparecer los primeros síntomas: vómitos, mareos, etc.

-Bueno, en realidad los tuve, pero no sabía que todo era a causa de un bebé…

Miré a Hermione. Me sonrió, yo le devolví el gesto. Luego, el doctor salió del cuarto, dejando una enfermera a cargo a la que le pedí un vaso con agua. Hablé con Hermione sobre todo del bebé. Me pregunté quien sería el padre. Me daba un poco de vergüenza el hecho de no saber quien era, ya que no toda mujer se acostaba con tres muchachos diferentes en menos de un mes. Todavía no podía creer que iba a ser mamá, con todo lo que eso implica, pero estaba muy alegre.

Aunque esa alegría se esfumó cuando me di cuenta que tendría que tomar una licencia en mi trabajo y anunciar quien sería el padre. Lo más probable era que fuese de Frank o de Draco, pero ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar, y temía que nos despidieran. Le hice prometer a Hermione que no diría nada hasta que sepa quien sería el padre, que sería muy pronto, antes de que mi barriga empezara a crecer de forma desmesurada.

Luego de mi repentina visita al hospital seguí trabajando normalmente, como si no pasara nada, como si nada estuviera creciendo lentamente en mi vientre.

Al mes siguiente, volvió Draco de Irlanda, y yo seguía sin hacerme los estudios. Ya estaba de dos meses para cuando regresó. Un día, estando con Draco sufrí una recaída. Temía que se enterara por otra vía que no fuera yo, pero quedé inconciente y tuvo que llevarme al hospital.

Luego de un rato, desperté nuevamente en aquellas camas de blanco que tanto me horrorizaban. Draco se encontraba afuera, al parecer, no lo habían dejado entrar. El mismo doctor, el doctor Geller, que me atendió la vez que me comunicaron que iba a ser madre, estaba junto a mí. Se alegró de que estuviera bien, y me dijo que si estaba todo en orden me daría el alta, pero que lo disculpase un momento que tenía que comunicarle a Draco lo que había pasado. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, le pregunte si me podía hacer un análisis para saber si Malfoy era el padre. Fue un estudio rápido, todo estaba allí, en la sala. Le hizo un análisis de ADN al bebé y luego me dijo que iba a hacerle uno a Draco para saber si era o no el padre.

El doctor Geller salió e inmediatamente Draco Malfoy se levanto de su asiento y fue a cuestionar al dr.

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta?

-Yo muy bien ¿Usted cómo esta? –le contestó el doctor sonriendo.

-No me refería a usted, me refería a Gin.

-Ah, ella esta muy bien. Venga conmigo, le tenemos que hacer una muestra de sangre para comprobar una cosa. Luego le diré mas sobre el estado de salud de su novia, seguro que tiene mucho por preguntar y le tengo que decir que tiene mucho por saber también.

Draco se quedo pensativo y siguió al doctor.

El análisis de sangre de Draco le permitió al doctor volver a hablarle.

-Permítame decirle nuevamente que ambos están bien, y gozan de buena salud, y que pronto…

-Perdón doctor. ¿Qué ambos¿Ginny y yo¿Y a mi que me importa mi estado…

-No señor, usted no entiende nada.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que no…

-Disculpe, pero lo felicito.

-¿Me felicita por no saber nada?

-No, lo felicito porque va a ser papá.

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Qué iba a ser papá¿Y porqué Gin no le había dicho nada¿Se lo estaba ocultando e iba a abortarlo cuando le creciera la panza? Todas esas preguntas se formularon en la cabeza de Draco a la velocidad de la luz.

-Señor, se que tiene muchas preguntas que hacer, pero creo que con solo la respuesta a una de las preguntas que supongo usted formulara ahí adentro se le solucionarán todas sus dudas. Ginny no le dijo nada sobre el bebé, aunque ella lo supiera, porque no sabía si usted era el padre. Ella me dijo que tuvo relaciones con varios hombres antes que con usted, y que no estaba segura, pero pienso que lo que mas deseaba es que usted sea el padre de su hijo.

-Gracias doctor, eso me soluciona todos los problemas. Disculpe ¿Pero cree usted que podría pasar a verla?

-En realidad, nadie puede entrar, la señorita Weasley tiene que descansar un poco, pero si usted no la hubiese traído podría haber ocasionado problemas hasta el punto de la perdida de su bebé, puesto que se desmayó en medio de una calle. Asi que lo dejo pasar solo por eso. Pero solo unos minutos. Me parece que mañana por la mañana ya le daremos el alta.

-Gracias doctor.

En ese momento, Draco corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba, ignorando los carteles que decían claramente que estaba prohibido correr en los pasillos.

Cuando entró, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Decime por favor que eres el padre de mi hijo…

-Si, si mi amor, si.

-¡Wow, que bien me hace escuchar eso!

Me dio un apasionado beso y me sonrió a más no poder. Luego se puso a escoger nombres de niña, porque el decía que estaba segurísimo que iba a serlo.

-hm, Dakota, Ashley, Cindy, Crystal…

-¿Crystal?

-Siempre le quise poner a mi hija así, no se porque… sigamos viendo… Joy... Joy me gusta, significa felicidad… Mary…

-¡No! Mary es muy usado, Dra…

-OK. ¿Qué te parece Sophie?

-Si, es lindo, me gusta. –le contesté alegremente.

-Bien, entonces Sophie será.

-¿Y si es varón?

-Eso no lo vamos a discutir, mi hija va a ser bien nena. Y si es varón, en el caso de que me equivoque, que no creo por cierto, lo elegirás tú.

-OK. Quedamos así.

Draco estuvo conmigo toda la noche, discutiendo sobre como iba a ser. Recuerdo que dijo:

-Ojala sea linda como tu. Así, no tendré que preocuparme mas por dejar algún descendiente lindo.

-¡Que superficial eres!

-No, es verdad.

-Si es Malfoy, seguro es muy lindo.

-Linda, cariño, Linda. No será lindo, será linda.

-Ok, ok. –le dije riéndome.

Por la mañana, noté que Draco había ido a trabajar. Supuse que le habría dicho al señor Cuffe que yo estaba en el hospital, como se lo pedí la noche anterior, y también le pedí que no le diga todavía nada sobre el bebé.

Al mediodía, se apareció para almorzar conmigo el pollo con puré que nos daban en el hospital. Y me trajo flores también.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, se puso muy tenso.

-Amor ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté.

-Nada, nada, solo quería preguntarte algo.

-Decime.

-Ehm, no se como decirte esto, pero… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –dijo, sacando un hermoso anillo de compromiso del bolsillo. Casi me desmayo de la alegría. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar y cayeron por mis mejillas

-¡Si, quiero! –y nos besamos. Mi anillo era hermoso, tenía un rubí y además le habían grabado una D enlazada a una G atrás. Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida. ¿Quién iba a decir que Draco me iba a proponer matrimonio?

-Debo decirte que no lo tenía previsto hasta ayer, que me enteré que iba a ser padre. También, debo decirte que nos casaremos en enero, los primeros días. –lo abrace y no dijimos más.


	14. Ramo de Rosas

Capitulo 14: Ramo de rosas

Draco insistió en hacer la boda a mediados de enero. En realidad, yo no quería al principio, con el vestido quedaría hecha una vaca, pero él, diciéndome que yo siempre era hermosa y que no le importaba como estuviera ese día, me convenció.

En diciembre, me hice la primera ecografía en San Mungo. Ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Mi panza era bastante grande. Nos atendió el doctor Gilman, que sería de ahora en más nuestro médico personal y partero. El bebé, o la beba según Draco, estaba hermoso.

-¿Quieren saber qué sexo es? –nos preguntó el dr.

-¿Ya se sabe? –preguntamos, al unísono.

-Si… -dijo el doctor sonriendo.

-Bueno, entonces díganos.

-Es un varón. –Sonreí encantada. Draco puso cara sorprendida.

-Draco, ¡es nuestro hijo! –le dije

-Si ya se…

-¿Estas decepcionado? –le pregunte, no me contesto hasta luego de un rato.

-No, no es eso, es que ¡Es muy lindo! –le sonreí y besé tiernamente.

-Lo se, y yo le voy a poner el nombre, que es lo mejor de todo. –lo miré picara.

Salimos del hospital y fuimos a controlar todo para nuestro casamiento. Estaba todo ya casi listo. Faltaba un mes nada más y yo estaba más que nerviosa. Hicimos las pruebas de comida y del dj. Después me dirigí sola a casa. Draco todavía no se había mudado, pero lo haría luego de casarnos. Cuando llegué me encontré un ramo de rosas en la puerta. Sonreí, ¡Draco se dignó a mandarme flores! Y no eran solo flores, ¡eran rosas!

Leí la tarjeta, "Para la más hermosa" y sonreí al cielo al mismo tiempo que gritaba lo lindas que eran para que me escuchara si estaba cerca.

-Me alegro que te hayan gustado…-Esa voz no era la de Draco. Me di vuelta y me encontré con un Pierre sonriente, que se sobresaltó a ver mi estado.

-¡Pierre! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine de visita, unos meses. Me quedo hasta que terminen las vacaciones de verano, aproximadamente hasta el 27 de feb…-se calló. Aparentemente, había notado mi evidente estado. -¿Estás embarazada?

-No, sólo me comí un bebé. –respondí sarcásticamente. –Efectivamente.

-¿Y… de quién es? Por favor, dime que no es mío. –Parecía muy preocupado.

-Y si te digo que sí, ¿No lo aceptarías?

-No, no es eso, es que… me haría muy feliz y todo, pero sé que amas a Draco y no podría hacerme cargo del bebé respetando tus sentimientos.

-Gracias, Pierre, eso es muy dulce. Igual el bebé es de Draco. –le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Qué lindo! Te felicito.

-Gracias, ven, pasa a tomar un café.

-Me encantaría.

Entramos a casa muy alegres, tanto que me olvidé que era el mediodía y que tenía que comer algo, en vez de tomar un café, así que decidí preparar algo para comer para los dos.

-Preparé un delicioso almuerzo para variar. Es que necesito comer algo, sino el bebé se va a enojar mucho. –dije riendo.

-Si, esta bien. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí, en el dedo? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Como si no supieras, Draco me propuso matrimonio. Nos casaremos el mes que viene. Estaba por enviarte la invitación, no pienses que no íbamos a invitarte. Pero ya que estas aquí…-fui a buscar una invitación a mi habitación. –Aquí tienes. Espero que vengas.

-Allí estaré. ¿Cuando nacerá el bebé? ¿O la bebé? –pregunto muy interesado.

-Lo esperamos para mediados de Mayo. Y será un varón. Draco me prometió que si era varón, yo le pondría el nombre. Y será Joseph Malfoy, o Joey, o como quieras llamarlo.

-Me gusta, ¿Ya le dijiste a Draco?

-No, todavía no. Pero esperaba decírselo hoy por la noche. Ahora, después de almorzar, me voy a probar el vestido con Hermione. ¿Quieres venir? Estaba ansiosa por verte en la boda, pero ya que estas…

-Si, me encantaría. Y te quería pedir un favor...

-Dime.

-Bueno, sabes que vengo a quedarme unos tres meses, pero no tengo a donde quedarme, ¿Podría quedarme aquí? Juro que no molestaré.

-Supongo que sí, Draco no duerme aquí y esta el cuarto de huéspedes libre. Le preguntaré a Draco, y supongo que te podrás quedar hasta la boda, después si te tienes que ir, porque se mudará aquí y vamos a ser muchos. Le puedes pedir a Draco su actual departamento luego.

-Si, gracias.

Terminamos de almorzar tranquilos, y me fui a dar una ducha rápida y me vestí para ir a la tan ansiada prueba de mi vestido de novia. La cita era a las tres y media, y no tenía ganas de llegar tarde.

Llegamos a la modista a las tres y veinticinco. Hermione ya estaba allí. Cuando vio a Pierre se entusiasmó un montón, estaba muy contenta de verlo, y el a ella. Se pusieron hablar de cómo habían estado y que había pasado en los últimos tiempos, así que decidí ir al probador. Pronto me trajeron el vestido y me ayudaron a ponérmelo.

Cuando salí del probador, Hermione dio un gritito de emoción. Me puse delante de un espejo. Lucía bellísima. Mi vestido era sencillo, de seda y un par de toques con tul blanco. También tenía mostacillas doradas que formaban una rosa en la parte trasera.

Pierre y Hermione me sonreían. Luego de la prueba, fuimos a tomar un café los tres. Hermione me dijo que Pierre podía quedarse en su casa, porque aunque yo no tuviese problemas ella sabía que para el momento que se acercara cada vez mas la boda yo iba a tener muchos inconvenientes y era mejor no estar en el medio. ¡Cómo me conocía!

Por la noche, Draco me invitó a cenar. Le comenté el futuro nombre del bebé y le gustó muchísimo, sonaba muy bien. Esa noche la pasamos genial. Nos divertimos mucho y disfrutamos la noche.

Al día siguiente, pedí licencia en el trabajo. Pensaba que el sr. Cuffe se enojaría conmigo, pero no fue así. Accedió con una sonrisa cuando se lo pedí. Me pareció que Draco había abierto la boca, pero no dije nada y volví a casa, más que nada muy contenta.

El viernes próximo era Navidad, así que el miércoles decidí ir a hacer unas compras al callejón Diagon. Draco había decidido pasar la noche en casa, porque sus padres se irían a Francia y se quedaría conmigo y con el bebé.

Caminé por el callejón mirando vidrieras repletas de objetos decorativos, árboles y muchos regalos para los niños. En una de ellas divisé una túnica de los Chudley Cannon en miniatura, para bebés. Entré y corrí inmediatamente hasta el mostrador donde una amable bruja me preguntaba si me podía ayudar.

-Si, quería saber si tiene una de esas túnicas para bebé como la que tiene en vidriera.

-Si, hay en varios modelos. Si quiere le muestro…

-No, está bien. Si tiene una de esas de los Chudley me la llevo.

-Si, supongo que si. Veo que está embarazada. ¿De cuanto está? –me preguntó desembolsando la túnica.

-De cuatro meses. Lo esperamos para abril.

-Así que es un varoncito. –me dijo mostrándome el tamaño de la túnica. –Mire, tenemos así o mas grande. Pero si es recién nacido me parece que tiene que llevar esta. Las otras son muy grandes.

-Si, me gusta. ¿Qué precio tiene?

-Esta 10 galleons.

-Bueno, me la llevo. ¿La podría envolver para regalo? Es para Navidad.

-Si, como no. –y con un toque de su varita envolvió la prenda con un hermoso papel que tenía ositos. -¿Sabe el nombre del bebé ya?

-Si, Joey. –Y con otro toque con la varita le grabó un Joey en dorado.

Cuando volví a salir, ya era casi el mediodía. Decidí terminar de comprar los regalos e ir a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante, quería ver a Tom desde hace mucho. A Draco le compré una caja de ranas de chocolate que nunca se acababan, varios artilugios en la tienda de mis hermanos y algunas cosas más. A Harry, a Hermione y a Pierre le compre a cada uno una caja de dulces de Honeydukes, a mis hermanos unas cosas en la tienda de Quidditch y una caja de chocolate fundido para mis padres. Agregué a la lista unos regalos para mis compañeros de trabajo, que Draco me había pedido que le mandemos entre los dos por el apoyo que nos dieron.

La noche de Navidad fue muy emotiva. Estábamos Draco y yo solos. Hermione, Harry y mis hermanos habían llamado durante el día para desearme una feliz navidad. Por la noche, abrimos los regalos junto al gran árbol que Draco había traído. Recibí regalos de todos, hasta de Mark y de Frank, que enviaban entre otras cosas ropa para el bebé. Cuando abrimos el regalo para Joey nos emocionamos mucho. Por ultimo abrí dos regalos de Draco para mí. Ambos eran sobres. Abrí el primero y saqué tres pasajes al Caribe para una semana. Era nuestra luna de miel. Lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y caían por mis mejillas cada vez que los miraba. El segundo sobre contenía una llave. Miré extrañada a Draco, que me sonreía.

-Te compré una casa nueva, para que vivamos luego de la boda.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente hasta que pensé que se me iban a salir y salté sobre Draco para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Mañana vamos a ir a verla, si quieres.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco me hizo aparecer junto a él frente a una hermosísima casa de dos plantas. Entramos al amplio comedor que ya estaba amueblado. Pasamos a una enorme cocina con heladera y horno, muy linda. Subimos las escaleras y visitamos un par de cuartos y un baño. La primera habitación era la habitación del bebé. Estaba pintada de celeste y tenía una cuna blanca, con unas cajoneras que hacían juego. Además había cuadritos con fotos nuestras en toda la habitación y también había algunos vacíos para las fotos del bebé. Luego, entre las dos habitaciones, había un baño amplio. La otra habitación era la nuestra, que estaba pintada de verde oliva. Era bellísima y además, era enorme. Nuestra cama estaba en el medio. Teníamos placards y un espejo gigante en frente de la cama. Además, era en suite, es decir tenía un pequeño baño al costado. En la pieza del bebé había una enorme ventana por la cual veías el río que cruzaba el enorme campo. En nuestra pieza, había otra ventana que daba hacía otro jardín, mas pequeño que el que se veía por la ventana del bebé. Era simplemente hermoso. Aunque no teníamos vecinos (era un área nueva en la ciudad) sabía que íbamos a disfrutarla. Reinaba un silencio placido, que te invitaba a quedarte.

Luego, volvimos a mi departamento. Moría por estar en esa casa, junto a Draco y al bebé, estaba muy ansiosa.

Cada vez faltaba menos para nuestra boda, ahora solo 15 días, que fueron una ida y venida. Corría de un lado para otro, no me daba un respiro. Teníamos acerca de 150 invitados, porque en realidad era una fiesta mas intima. Yo quería que mi boda fuera especial, con el hombre que amo, pero también soñaba con una de esas bodas que todas desde chiquitas queremos: una fiesta espectacular, donde impresionas a todos con un vestido, una mesa, una canción…

Ya estaba todo casi listo la última semana. Mis padres vendrían a mi departamento a dormir unos días antes de la boda, para estar más cómodos y no rentar un hotel.

La última noche antes de la fiesta estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podía suceder. Era un día crucial en mi vida, el día que daba un paso adelante y empezaría a vivir una nueva vida con mi marido de estreno, Draco. Realmente él era con quien quería estar durante toda mi vida, y tenia la aprobación de familia y amigos, así que lo único que faltaba era dar ese paso que me convertiría en la señora de Malfoy.

Habíamos decidido tener la luna de miel luego de que nazca Joey, porque tenía miedo de tener problemas con el avión. Nuestro destino era el caribe.


	15. La Boda

Capitulo 15: La Boda

El día de la boda me levante muy ansiosa. Tendría una breve, muy breve, misa que se celebraría a las 18 hs. en una capilla cercana. Luego, iríamos al salón que contratamos para la fiesta.

Cerca del mediodía, mamá y Hermione se dispusieron a arreglarme. Me maquillaron y peinaron como nunca. Hermione tenía algo de técnica y me prohibió que contratara a un peluquero. Me hizo algo extraño pero lindo. Me miré al espejo y noté que estaba hermosa. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, mamá preparó unos sándwiches para comer entre todos.

Para las tres de la tarde llamamos a un taxi para que nos pasara a buscar, para ir a la capilla. Allí estaba la suite, donde terminaría de arreglarme y me pondría el vestido. Ponerme el vestido fue todo un logro. Joey estaba creciendo con mucha rapidez, y aunque el vestido estaba hecho a medida y preparado para la situación, nos costó mucho arreglarlo para que quedara bien. Cuando terminamos, me dieron unos últimos detalles en el maquillaje y estaba casi lista para salir, aunque todavía faltaba casi una hora.

Ni les cuento lo nerviosa que estaba. Los nervios crecían a cada minuto que pasaba. En poco mas de una hora sería Ginny Weasley de Malfoy. A cada rato venía Hermione y se quedaba un rato conmigo consolándome. Me hablaba y distraía para que los nervios se me fueran, pero no tuvo éxito. Es mas, se iban acrecentando lentamente.

Cinco minutos antes de la ceremonia, Hermione bajó para ocupar su puesto junto al padrino de Draco, George. Me hizo muy feliz que Draco eligiera a George para ser su padrino. Me demostraba que no tenía ningún problema con el ni con mi familia, como cuando era mas joven. Hermione vestía un vestido de seda color cobre y algo de tul en la pollera. George, llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata color cobre, a tono con Hermione.

Cuando Hermione vino a avisarme que bajara, me tensé y rápida y fluidamente lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. ¿Qué me pasaba¿Serían los nervios? Y empecé a cuestionarme el porqué de la boda. ¿Estaba haciendo bien¿No era muy rápido¿Sería feliz junto a Draco? Algo me decía que no. Algo me decía que me fuera cuanto antes. Sentía muy adentro que tenía que seguir mi camino, seguir adelante junto a Draco. Que tenía que hacerme responsable de mi decisión era obvio. Si decidía irme, después tendría que enfrentar a Draco, y si me quedaba, temía equivocarme. Lo que decidiera, sea lo que sea, tenía que decidirlo en ese momento, ya.

Por suerte, mi madre llego a mi rescate. Al verme llorar, se acercó y me abrazo. Me preguntó si tenía miedo. Le contesté que no. Era verdad, no tenía miedo, sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta. Le comenté porque lloraba. Se entristeció mucho pero comprendió. Me dijo que ella respetaba mi decisión pero que no podía dejar a Draco plantado, y mucho menos por todo aquello que sufrimos, juntos y separados. Además, todos esperaban ansiosamente nuestra boda y estaban segurísimos de que éramos el uno para el otro. No lo discutí más. Estaba dispuesta a casarme con Draco Malfoy, padre de mi futuro hijo.

Bajé lentamente hacia la planta baja, porque con la panza mucho no podía moverme, y esperé a que los padrinos entraran. Una vez transcurrido esto, me sujeté al brazo de mi padre, vestido con un traje negro que le quedaba hermoso, que me llevó lentamente hasta la mitad de la sala, donde Draco me tomó la mano y me condujo hasta el altar. Draco, por su parte, vestía un traje color champaigne que estaba a tono con mi vestido, y una corbata dorada. Estaba hermosísimo.

En el camino, veía las caras de todos mis invitados con lágrimas en los ojos, muy emocionados por el acontecimiento. Mi madre se emocionó en silencio, detrás mío. Subí al altar y me coloqué frente a Draco, que me miraba felizmente.

- Gracias a todos los presentes por acompañarnos en este día tan especial. Hoy se unirán en matrimonio Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy, dos personas que se aman profundamente y, a pesar de los obstáculos, siguen juntos.- Decía el juez. Me esfumé durante un tiempo prestandole atención solo a Draco. Nada me distraía, hasta que oí que el juez nos decía que acto seguido se harían los votos, del novio a la novia y viceversa. -Draco, cuando quieras. –George, le alcanzo un pergamino.

- Muchas gracias. –Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Ginny,_

_A través de estas palabras, quiero hacerte saber lo mucho que te quiero. Creo que te acuerdas de los tiempos vividos, difíciles, muy difíciles para los dos. Hubo una discusión que me marcó la vida. La de aquella noche, que hoy quiero recordar. Esa noche, fue la peor noche de mi vida. Aquella fue la noche, que pensé que moría. Te perdí, y aunque no fue completamente, sentí que se me cerraban muchas puertas, como la puerta a la felicidad. Desde el primer momento supe que eras mi vida, no estabas en ella, no… eras ella. Esa noche, me sentí devastado, me había ido y te había roto el corazón, que gracias a tu bondad, pude regresar a arreglarlo. Perdóname por lo que sufriste por mi culpa, perdóname por aquellas lagrimas derramadas sin sentido, perdóname por ser un idiota… perdóname por no respetar tus sentimientos, perdóname por ser egoísta y cruel contigo, perdóname por no estar contigo en los momentos mas difíciles, perdóname por no ser el mejor amigo… perdóname por ofenderte de tal manera y recibirás a cambio todo el amor que te puedo dar. Gracias, Ginny, gracias por tu bondad, gracias por confiar en mi, gracias por las miles de oportunidades que me diste para estar contigo, gracias por respetarme como soy, gracias por quererme y por dejarme quererte, gracias por tus risas matutinas y por tus lagrimas de emoción, gracias por dejarme vivir la vida junto a ti, gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado en la enfermedad y por sobre todas las cosas, gracias por hacerme muy feliz, gracias por hacerme papá_. -se secó las lagrimas y sentía que no podía mas. Di un paso adelante y lo abracé. Fue así como prosiguió. –_En fin, gracias por ser como eres y gracias por abrirme tu corazón. Prometo estar siempre a tu lado, prometo amarte hasta el fin de mis días como lo hago ahora, en este momento, prometo ser el mejor esposo y padre. Te amo_. –Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón. Se hizo una pausa. Mire a Draco, que me sonreía, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Me sentía emocionada. De todas las pocas cosas escritas por el, jamás había oído una así. No era su estilo y supe que tenia que haber salido de lo mas profundo del corazón. Mi maquillaje se corrió todo, pero ahora eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Extremadamente emotivas las palabras del señor Malfoy –dijo el juez luego de un rato, cuando las lágrimas cesaron. –Ahora, le pido a Ginny si por favor nos lee sus votos. –En verdad, había preparado mis votos, pero cuando Hermione me los alcanzó, los rechacé. Todos me miraron extrañados.

-_Draco, perdóname a mí, ahora, por no leer lo que escribí, prefiero relatarte mis sentimientos sin leer un pergamino, prefiero hablar sinceramente a leer_. –tomé aire. –

_Draco,_

_Desde que te conocí supe que eras para mí. Nunca había estado tan segura en mi vida, desde que hablamos francamente. Debo decirte que la noche que relataste me dolió a mi también, y mucho. Lloré hasta secarme. No podía creer que te había perdido. Mi vida se cerraba atrás tuyo. Sentía que mi vida ya no tendría sentido. Te amé, te amo y te amaré. Hace tan solo diez minutos no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía si celebrar la boda, debo confesarte. Luego, me di cuenta de tu sacrificio y amor hacia mi. Y me sorprendí recordando todos los momentos vividos. Me dije a mi misma que no podía permitirme perderte nuevamente y que vos tampoco lo permitirías. Te amo Draco, eres mi hombre. Y yo tengo que agradecerte por hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo en este momento, casándome y esperando un hijo tuyo. Gracias. Perdóname por haber hecho las estupideces que cometí. Te amo profundamente y estoy dispuesta a vivir el resto de mi vida junto a ti. _

-Muy bien, Draco Malfoy¿Deseas tomar por esposa a Ginny Weasley, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? –Habló el juez.

-Si, quiero.

-Ginny Weasley¿Deseas tomar por esposo a Draco Malfoy, para amarlo, respetarlo y protegerlo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? –repitió. Espere unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para Draco.

-Si, quiero.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Draco se acercó a mí, estrechándome entere sus brazos de una manera increíble, me beso con una mezcla de pasión, amor, desenfreno y ternura.

El momento de la colocación de los anillos fue muy emotivo. Pierre nos alcanzó los anillos y todos lloramos mucho, pero lloramos más en el momento del tan ansiado beso, que fue extremadamente húmedo por nuestras lágrimas.

Luego de eso, fuimos a la fiesta, que estuvo muy divertida. Disfruté de mi noche como princesa, como nadie lo haría. Fred y George nos deleitaron con sus tan aclamados fuegos artificiales. Bailamos y comimos hasta saciarnos, no digo bebimos, porque yo no pude tomar nada. Ni para brindar. Draco me cuidaba mucho. Entre unas cosas y las otras, la noche de bodas se nos fue en suspiros.


	16. Pierre

Capitulo 16: Pierre

Luego de la boda, Draco se mudó a casa. Vivíamos muy felices juntos y el primer mes se paso rapidísimo. La panza crecía rapidísimo, ya estaba en casi siete meses de gestación y se sentía como el bebé se movía dentro. A veces me agarraban nauseas, muy de vez en cuando y últimamente tenía muchos antojos, mi fuerte: el chocolate. Despertaba a Draco por las noches para que me vaya a comprar helado, o vaya al kiosco. Simplemente para eso. Tanto se hartó que termino comprándome una caja de chocolates como la que yo le había regalado para navidad.

En febrero faltarían dos meses tan solo para el parto, y ya se sentían los nervios. Joey tampoco ayudaba mucho. Pateaba y se movía mucho dentro mío, tanto que tenía que acostarme para que cesara un poco el dolor.

El cinco de febrero nos mudamos a la casa que Draco me había regalado para navidad. Seguía hermosa, como anteriormente la había visto. La mudanza duró horas, porque teníamos que trasladar muebles y otros artículos hasta la nueva casa. Una vez que terminamos de desempacar fuimos a dar un paseo en los alrededores, nos sentamos en las orillas del río abrazados y caminamos hasta una pequeña cascada cerca de casa. Cuando volvimos ya era de noche. Hice algo de comer, sencillo, ya que como hacía calor no quería moverme mucho ni encender el horno.

Disfrutamos nuestra primera cena en la nueva casa, felices. Nunca antes me había sentido tan en casa. Hicimos algo de sobremesa y me puse a acomodar unos cuadros arriba de la chimenea. Las habitaciones del piso de arriba estaban todas acomodadas, solo faltaba la de Joey, que la arreglaría en los días siguientes cuando no tenga nada que hacer.

La primera semana se fue rápidamente. Draco había empezado a trabajar nuevamente: se había tomado una semana para poder arreglar la casa y acomodarse. Todos los días se iba por la mañana hasta el centro de la ciudad, tenía un viaje de media hora por delante si viajaba en auto, pero la mayoría de las veces se aparecía directamente en la puerta del edificio del periódico.

El dieciocho de Febrero, Hermione me había invitado a tomar el té en su casa, ya que a la semana siguiente, Pierre volvería a Francia, y quería pasar un tiempo conmigo y con el bebé. Esa mañana me levante de muy buen humor, había podido dormir por la noche, cosa que usualmente no hacía. Me preparé un delicioso desayuno y leí un mensaje que Draco había dejado en la puerta de la heladera. El mismo decía:

_¡Amor!_

_¡Feliz primer mes!_

_Te tengo una sorpresa para la noche, espérame despierta._

_Te amo. _

_Draco._

¡Lo había olvidado! Ese día cumplía mi primer mes casada con Draco, no podía ser tan tonta. ¡Y él, que nunca se acordaba de nada, se había acordado esta vez! Sonreí y decidí comprar algo rico para cenar y algo para regalarle cuando vaya a lo de Hermione. Terminé de desayunar y me di una ducha. Luego, me pasé el resto de la mañana acomodando el cuarto de Joey, estaba quedando muy lindo. Tenía una foto en la que estábamos Draco y yo abrazados y mirando hacia la posición en donde estaba la cuna, para que nunca se sintiera solo. La cunita celeste ya estaba preparada con sus mantitas y almohadones. Además habíamos recibido miles de regalos para el bebe, aunque éste nacería en Abril recién. Los regalos iban desde ropa, pasando a sillitas y cochecitos hasta juegos didácticos.

Ese día almorcé poco, tomé una corta siesta ya que estar parada con el peso de la panza me agobiaba. Al despertar, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y me preparé para ir a la casa de Hermione. En verdad, ella me había citado a las seis, así que decidí que viajaría en auto. Yo sabía que no me había citado mas temprano porque iba a estar ocupada preparando todo y también sabía que Pierre se iría a algún lugar y no volvería hasta esa hora (lo escuché todo por el teléfono). Draco no se había llevado el auto esa mañana, así que me subí, me puse el cinturón de seguridad, que me apretaba un poco la panza y salí a la carretera. Viaje escuchando un CD que Pierre me había regalado. Me relajaba la música cuando viajaba, y no estaba tan tensa.

Cuando llegué, la ciudad estaba agobiante como siempre. Hermione vivía en uno de los suburbios de Londres, donde frecuentemente había robos y violaciones. Me daba mucho miedo entrar allí pero me daba más miedo aparecerme, porque tal vez los _muggles_ se enojarían o les parecería extremadamente raro.

Estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Hermione, a eso de las seis menos diez. Paré en un semáforo que estaba allí no se para qué, porque no había ni un alma en el lugar. Paré para hacer algo de tiempo y me estiré en el asiento. Joey se empezaba a mover.

Sentí unos golpes en el vidrio y como se hacía pedazos. Un hombre, de estatura baja, con un pasamontañas me apuntaba con un arma.

-Bájate ya del auto. –me dijo, amenazadoramente. Accedí. Me desabroché el cinturón y me dispuse a bajar. –Mas rápido si no quieres que te mate a ti y a tu bebé. –Lo miré con cara desafiante. Sentía miedo por dentro, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, confiaba en que alguien vería lo que estaba pasando. Lamentablemente y como dije antes, no había un alma en la calle. Supe que estaba todo preparado, para que al que primero pasaba por ahí lo robaran.

El hombre abrió la puerta del auto y me agarró de un brazo. Yo me solté.

-Perra de mierda, ¿Qué te acabo de decir? –me agarró nuevamente del brazo y no pude soltarme esta vez. Me tiró hacía afuera y me dejo caer fuertemente sobre la acera. Me pegó una patada cerca del vientre, se subió al auto y me dejo allí abandonada.

Al caer, golpeé mi cabeza contra el cemento y eso fue lo último que sentí. Sentí como algo se partía en mil pedazos en mi cabeza y también sentí miedo, por si le pasaba algo al bebé. Había sido un golpe fuerte, por ese hijo de puta podría haber perdido a mi bebe.

También sentí que alguien se acercaba corriendo y me sujetaba por la espalda.

-Ginny, ¿Ginny, estas bien? –yo estaba inconciente, pero lo escuchaba… era Pierre. –Ay, no, Ginny, no me hagas esto. Se fuerte, tu bebé y Draco te necesitan… -no escuché nada mas.

Dos horas más tarde, desperté en un hospital cercano. Pierre y Hermione estaban sentados a mi lado, esperando a que me despertara.

-Ginny, ¿Estás bien? –Hermione hablaba.

-¿Joey esta bien? –pregunté sin darle importancia.

-De eso queríamos hablarte. –Pierre habló esta vez. – Si quieres saber si perdiste o no el bebé… no, no lo perdiste, pero el doctor dijo que hay muchas posibilidades de que tengas que dar a luz ahora, fue un golpe muy fuerte y el bebé tiene que salir ya. -Me frustré. ¿Ahora? Pero no estaba preparada… -Draco viene en un minuto, estaba trabajando cuando le llamamos, y me pidió que te cuidara, que el iba a hacer lo posible por estar aquí cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo qué tengo que dar a luz ahora? ¡Pero si no estoy preparada para hacerlo!

-Tranquila, cariño, todo va a salir bien. –Me consoló Hermione. No, no podía. No podría hacerlo. ¿Y si no podía? ¿Qué pasaría con Joey? Me deprimí al pensar que podría morir.

Al rato, llegó el doctor, _muggle_ por cierto.

-¿Ginevra? Que suerte despertaste, si hubieses estado inconciente un par de horas mas, tu bebé habría muerto. Ahora te digo, tienes que dar a luz ahora. No hay que esperar más. Llamaré a una enfermera para que te traslade a sala de partos.

Una enfermera bajita y robusta me llevó volando a la sala de partos. El doctor les advirtió a Hermione y a Pierre que no se permitía la entrada para partos como el mío, prematuros. Ni siquiera el padre podía estar adentro.

-Bueno, Ginevra –dijo el doctor, unos minutos luego. –Ahora estamos listos, cuando te diga empieza a pujar.

El doctor dio la orden y puse todas mis fuerzas para parir. No pude en las primeras veces.

-Vamos Ginevra, no puedes parar aquí, tienes que hacerlo. Si no lo haces, tu bebé morirá.

Luego de lo que parecieron millones de intentos, me quedé sin fuerzas y no pude más. Al parecer, el bebé se había quedado atascado y no podía salir. No podía dejarlo morir, pero no tenía mas fuerzas para hacerlo. Quedé inconciente.

Draco se hallaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, junto a Pierre y a Hermione, que luego de contarle todo lo que había pasado y darle todo su apoyo se fueron. Esperaba ansiosamente que el doctor saliera por esa puerta que tenía en frente y le dijera que era padre de un varoncito. Pero ese momento no llegó nunca. Draco hasta lloró cuando vio que habían pasado cinco horas y el doctor no salía, no se oía nada de lo que pasaba dentro.

El doctor salió media hora mas tarde, pero su visita no auguraba nada bueno.

-Señor Malfoy, me temo que tengo que darle una muy mala noticia para usted. Le adelanto que tiene una decisión que tomar y que es muy importante. Se que no será fácil, pero la tiene que tomar sea como sea.

-Dígame, doctor.

-Tiene que elegir entre…

-Ya, dígame doctor, ¡no puedo aguantar más!

-Usted, tiene que elegir entre la vida de su hijo o la de su esposa. Solo uno podrá sobrevivir y usted tiene la última palabra. Lo dejo solo para que reflexione. En un momento vuelvo.

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo podría elegir entre las dos vidas de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo? No podía dejar morir a ninguno. Amaba a ambos tan profundamente que no quería que nada les pasara. Lloró durante lo que parecieron horas. Nadie podría decidirse a una cuestión como aquella. No podía sacarle la vida a su amada esposa y mucho menos a una pequeña criaturita que le alegraría la vida. Y sabía que si Joey moría, Ginny moriría por dentro también. Y también sabía que su hijo nunca tendría una madre si Ginny moría, y que sería muy doloroso para los dos. No sabía que hacer.

-No, ¿Por qué a mí? No puedo hacerlo. –Hablaba solo, y todavía no entraba en sus cabales.

"_There will be an answer, let it be"_

Las horas pasaban y el doctor no salía.

Luego de aproximadamente tres horas se abrió la puerta de la sala de partos. Draco, que estaba acurrucado contra un rincón de la sala de espera llorando, se levanto inmediatamente.

-Señor Malfoy, ¡ha ocurrido un milagro! –le espetó el doctor sonriendo. –Su mujer y su bebé sobrevivieron. –Apenas escuchó las últimas palabras, Draco se puso a saltar de la alegría, le caían las lágrimas todavía y abrazaba a toda enfermera y doctor que pasó por allí. –Debo decirle, señor, que si no hubiese sido por el señor que trajo acá a su mujer, usted se habría quedado sin nada. Ahora, ¿Quiere pasar a verla?

-¡Si!

Su mujer estaba acostada en la cama, inconciente. Le acarició el brazo y despertó.

-¿Ginny? ¡Estas viva y Joey también! -Sonreí pero no abrí los ojos. –Gracias Ginny, gracias. Te amo, los amo. El doctor me dijo que si no hubiese sido por Pierre, ninguno hubiera sobrevivido. Le debo una.

Me reincorporé y me besó tan profundamente que sentí que su gratitud me llegaba al corazón. Pero no pronuncié palabra. Al rato, me trajeron a mi bebé, tan hermoso como el padre. Draco estaba exaltadísimo y se emocionó al ver por primera vez a su tan preciado hijo.

-Mira que lindo es. Es hermosísimo. –se calló.

-Amor, cambie mi decisión, no quiero que se llame Joey.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame? –me pregunto sonriendo. Callé.

Le sonreí con una amplia sonrisa y respire profundamente, antes de tomar mi decisión.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Pierre.


End file.
